


A Princess and Her Kiwi

by KiwiKagari (orphan_account)



Series: Kiwi Universe [1]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Dianakko, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Insight, My First Fanfic, Some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 13:58:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 38,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12234276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/KiwiKagari
Summary: After the Missile Crisis, Akko and Diana start to share responsibilities. While sharing duties, the two witches grow even closer, but what will they do with about these foreign feelings?  Follow the adventures of two clueless cuties and their exasperated friends. "Could they just kiss already?"Lots of fluff, but more serious toward the end around chapter 14. Prequel to Queen of Kiwis.





	1. Kagari Conference

"Are you crazy!?"

Ursula sighed, she knew this would happen.

After things started to settle down after the Missile Crisis, Akko's mischievous behavior escalated. Akko had always been a little troublemaker, but now with the return of magic all of her "adventures" ended in even more damage, though it was never intentional. Ursula knew that Akko wasn't a  _bad_ kid, she just had a knack for stirring things up, and when Akko's infamous misfortune comes in to play, things got ugly fast.

Ursula glanced over at Diana, who was quiet for most of the meeting. Diana gave a tiny smile and a small nod of encouragement in return. Ursula, with new found resolve, returned her attention to her colleagues and restated her proposition.

"We should have Akko and Diana share responsibilities. Akko is a capable student, we've all seen the feats she can accomplish! She just needs a little guidance. If we treat her like an adult instead of a nuisance ", Ursula shot a glare at Finnelan, "I'm sure she will improve and impress us. We just need to give her a chance." Ursula's voice was filled with confidence and her eyes expressed the utmost faith that she had in her favorite pupil.

Finnelan scoffed, "I doubt it. While I agree that Miss Kagari has proven herself to be a decent witch, that does not mean she can be trusted with so much responsibility. Your plan will only end in disaster and it will drag Diana down as well! Maybe you bit off more than you could chew when you decided to mentor Atsuko and now you're forcing Diana to take responsibility!"

Diana couldn't stay silent any longer and intervened, "Akko has the potential to do great things for Luna Nova. She has shown much improvement and has earned this position. I assure you, I can keep her out of trouble, though I do not feel I will need too," seeing that she had the professors' attention she continued, "My workload has increased since the Missile Crisis and I would not mind having some extra assistance. Akko is the perfect candidate, I believe in her." Diana's eyes shined with admiration for her fellow witch. She was so certain in Akko's ability that even the professors were taken aback.

The professors talked amongst themselves for a while, debating the proposition. When they finally decided, the educators returned their attention to Diana and Ursula. Holbrook chuckled, "Well I guess that settles it, looks like you have a partner now Diana!"

Diana couldn't help the smile that made its way to her face, "Thank you, headmistress."

"My, why are you thanking me? You're the one helping Luna Nova, we should be thanking you."

Holbrooke flashed a guilty smile, "We have depended on you immensely since you arrived. If anything, we've been unfair to you. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive us."

"There is no need to apologize. I volunteered out of my own will. I am honored to aid Luna Nova in any way I can," Diana assured, while retaining her radiant smile. "I am a Cavendish after all."

Holbrook let out a warm round of laughter, "That you are, my dear!"

"Wait! Surely you are not permitting this?" Finnelan exclaimed, "What if- "

"Oh Anne, don't you fret. You need to believe more in your students!", Holbrooke interrupted.

Finnelan let out an exasperated sigh, "Well, I don't know about Miss Kagari, but I do believe in you Diana. However,"—Finnelan turned around to face Ursula, "I expect you to take this matter seriously! You will take responsibility for any mishaps that occur."

" _If_ any mishaps occur," challenged Ursula. Whenever it came to Akko, the usually timid professor became bold and protective. Finnelan flinched from the ferocity blazing in those red orbs, as if daring her to say something degrading about her precious pupil again. Ursula held her tongue during her colleague's outburst, but she's had enough. If Diana hadn't stepped in first…

Well, it's best not to dwell on such things.

**That evening**

While on her usual patrol duty, Diana's mind wandered to a certain brunette. She wondered what her duties would be like with the cheerful girl. Akko starts working with her next week, though the little rascal didn't know that yet. Diana decided to break the news to Akko tomorrow morning when they ate breakfast together. All three teams, red, blue, and green merged into one giant group of nine friends. As they hung out together, their bonds strengthened, and now the witches felt more like a giant family. Diana smiled as she thought about her new friends, she had never experienced anything like this before.

She had so many people who cared for her not because she was a Cavendish, but because she was  _Diana._  Diana noticed a change in herself as well. Everything felt lighter, like the weight of her family name wasn't crushing her shoulders. Diana didn't feel the need to guard her expressions when she was with her friends because she knew they had no intention of taking advantage of her. Who knew vulnerability could be so liberating? Even now Diana could feel herself smiling.

It really was a beautiful night. The moon illuminated the corridors and the air was cool, a welcome change from the sweltering sun. Diana listened carefully as little spirits sang their moonlight melodies outside. They came out every night the weather permitted and performed ever since the return of magic. It was a calming sound, like wind chimes or small bells, playing a haunting yet soothing rhythm. Not many students knew of this secret performance since it was well past curfew.

_Next week, I will be able to share this with-_

BANG!

Diana swiveled around quickly, wand raised and ready to face-

"AKKO!"

"Uh…hey?"

Akko was sprawled on the floor after what could have only been a face plant. Diana quickly evaluated the situation, her cool gaze analyzing the goof in front of her. Akko was wearing a black hoodie and black jeans, with a white pair of sneakers. One of her sneakers were untied, which would explain why Akko was flat on her belly. She then noticed the small bag that Akko was trying to hide by her side, but failing miserably.

_The only thing missing is a burglar mask,_ Diana thought amusedly.

Diana held out her hand to the smaller witch, "Akko, are you alright? You're not injured, are you?"

"N-No, I'm ok!" Akko quickly replied while taking Diana's hand. Diana carefully pulled Akko to her feet and looked her dead in the eye.

"Well then, since you haven't sustained any injuries, I suppose you are well enough to answer some questions?" Diana said firmly, yet she couldn't stop herself from looking over Akko anyway to be certain that the clumsy witch wasn't hurt.

_I wish she would stop making me worry so I could scold her properly. Miss Manbavaran was right, I've become too soft._

Akko fidgeted while Diana's piercing blue eyes carefully looked her over. "Diana I'm fine! I'll answer your questions!"

Not finding any bumps or bruises, Diana nodded and let out a tiny relived sigh. With a flick of her wand she tied Akko's laces using her magic and began her interrogation.

"Akko, what's inside the bag?"

"Just some apples," Akko replied as innocently as she could.

"And where did these apples come from?"

"I picked them!" Akko answered hurriedly.

Diana crossed her arms, "Akko, it’s the middle of the night and I don’t remember seeing any apple trees on campus. Where did you ‘pick’ those apples?"

"I picked them…up from a barrel in the kitchen," Akko finally admitted.

"You know that Luna Nova has no tolerance for theft!" Diana chastised while using her wand to snatch the bag of apples away with magic. Akko watched as her bag of goodies floated to Diana with a pout.

"No one is gonna notice if one or two apples go missing!" Akko argued.

"That's not the point, it is the principle of the matter," Diana opened the bag and peered inside, "And there are  _five_ apples in this bag! Honestly, Akko. What am I going to do with you?" Diana wanted to sound reprimanding, yet her voice betrayed her and she couldn't hide the fondness that leaked in whenever she spoke to the troublemaker.

"You could let me go?" Akko suggested hopefully.

"Absolutely not. You and I are going to return these to the kitchen. I will let the staff decide what we should do with you." Diana replied.

_I may have gotten soft, but not that soft._

Diana reached for Akko's hand, solely because she didn't want Akko to run off. At least, that's what she told herself.

"Gah! Diana your hands are cold!" Akko whined while pulling her hand back.

"Oh, I apologize. I was merely…" Diana trailed off, trying to hide her disappointment. Before Diana could find her words Akko gently took Diana's hand in her own and placed it the front pocket of her hoodie without releasing Diana.

"A- Akko, what are you doing?" stuttered a very flustered Diana.

"If you're cold, then I just need to warm you up!" Akko answered simply.

As the pair made their way to the kitchen, Diana felt a strange surge of warmth, not just from Akko's hand, but throughout her entire body. It was a foreign sensation she seemed to only get from Akko. A feeling that was warm, light, and free all at the same time. While it was new, it wasn't unwelcome and Diana craved it.

_I wonder if Akko ever feels like this._

Diana spared a glance at her red-eyed companion. Akko had a gentle smile on her face as she walked with Diana. She looked so carefree and unguarded, even though she was in trouble.

"Akko…" Diana called quietly. Akko hummed in response and turned to face her, smile never leaving her face.

"Thank you," Diana started, "but you're not off the hook. You are still in trouble, Miss Kagari" Diana stated with faux haughtiness. She earned a laugh from Akko and Diana didn't bother resisting the urge to join her.

After the two withes arrived at their destination, Diana made sure Akko apologized to the night staff and returned all the apples, including the one that she cleverly hid in her hood.

"Nothing gets past Detective Diana…", mumbled Akko.

"Six apples? Akko really…", Diana shook her head.

"I was starving!"

Luckily for Akko, the night staff was very lenient. They thought Akko was a riot, and after the apples were returned, they gave the two girls steaming mugs of hot chocolate. The faerie staff really warmed up to Akko after the strike and after the Missile Crisis, they saw her and Diana as heroes. As Diana escorted an elated Akko back to her room, she decided that maybe now was a good time to break the news.

"Akko, you need to stay out of trouble. Things aren't always going to end nicely. It is about time you behaved more responsibly." Diana chided, but Akko only let out a small hum in response. Diana decided that she wasn't getting anywhere since Akko was too invested in trying to fish out the marshmallows at the bottom of her cup. She pinched Akko's cheeks, and successfully managed to capture the brunette's attention without hurting the bubbly witch.

_She's so soft._ Diana stretched Akko's cheeks a bit before squishing them.  _This is kind of fun._

"Diana, what are you doing?" Akko whined, while her cheeks were still smushed.

_Cute._ Diana released Akko, with just a bit of reluctance.

"Now that I have your attention, there is something important that I need to tell you."

_No time like the present, I suppose._  Diana grinned, things were about to change for them, and for all of Luna Nova.

 


	2. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just the gang hanging out as one giant group of friends.

**Outside on the field**

"I can't hang out with a NARC!" Amanda exclaimed.

The three teams were gathered outside relaxing while Akko practiced her broom flying. These picnics became a routine they all looked forward too, and since all her friends were in one place, it seemed like the perfect time for the big reveal.

"We just saved the world and now we're bringing about the apocalypse." Sucy commented sarcastically.

"I think it's amazing! I'm proud of you, Akko." Lotte congratulated, giving Akko a warm smile.

"Thanks Lotte." Akko replied, uncharacteristically sheepish. "At least  _someone's_  happy for me!" she continued with a pout.

"Akko, focus on your broom or else you will lose control," Diana warned gently. "Akko has come a long way since she arrived. Surely this is not that big of a shock?"

"Akko is Luna Nova's biggest dunce." Amanda replied cheekily. "Of course, I'm shocked!"

"Hey!" Akko shouted indignantly, "I'm not— ", before Akko could finish her sentence her broom began to spin rapidly against her will and she let out her signature scream.

"My point exactly," Amanda shrugged.

No one was alarmed, because they knew Diana was on it. The moment Akko's broom started to twirl, Diana was already on her way. Diana caught Akko with ease and pulled her onto her broom while Akko's broom impaled itself in the ground. She brought the carefree witch back to the group.

"Oh man, that startled me! I'm a little dizzy." Akko laughed as if her life wasn't in danger only moments ago.

"I told you to be careful! You could have gotten hurt!" Diana began to inspect Akko for any sign of harm.

"Good thing I have you, huh?" Akko smiled warmly at Diana before she closed in on the blonde for a hug. "My hero!"

"Akko, release me. I cannot properly examine you for injury like his." Diana said trying to sound stern, but her spreading blush gave away how flustered she was. Being friends with Akko meant surrendering your personal space, something Diana was still adjusting to, but never minded.

"Diana, she didn't even fall! She just spun around, for like, two seconds at most!" Hannah shouted from her spot on the picnic blanket. Barbara lifted her head from her novel and nodded in agreement.

"But still…Akko are you experiencing any pain?" Diana persisted.

"It hurts…" Akko answered, still wrapped around Diana.

Diana's stomach flipped. "What hurts?" She cradled Akko's face to make the shorter witch look at her.

"My heart, because you won't return my hug."

The next thing Akko knew, she was flat on her butt. "Diana, wait!" Akko cried before chasing after the blonde.

"There they go again," sighed Amanda.

"Don't worry, those two will kiss and make up soon anyway", Sucy commented in her usual tone of disinterest.

"Sucy!" Lotte cried, scandalized.

"They're like characters in a badly written fanfiction" Sucy deadpanned.

"H-how would you know? You don't read fanfiction!" Lotte defended her secret passion.

Sucy just smirked knowingly in response.

Lotte paled.  _She knows! She found them!_

"I usually choose poison over passion, but it was alright." Sucy stated.

Lotte buried her red face in her hands.  _Wait, did Sucy just…compliment my fanfiction?_

Lotte shared a knowing look with Barbara who was just as red-faced as Lotte. After all, she helped Lotte write them. Meanwhile the other witches helped themselves to the remainder of snacks.

It was just another day at Luna Nova, and there were more days like this to come.

They were all friends and nothing was going to come between them.


	3. First Patrol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana and Akko's first patrol. Mama Ursula

**Akko's First Patrol**

Akko rocked back and forth in her chair. Ursula insisted that Diana and Akko meet up at her room before Akko's first patrol. Feeling restless, the brunette arrived early and decided to practice some of her illusion magic until it was time for her shift with Diana. As time drew nearer, she couldn't focus anymore and opted to just sit and talk with her favorite professor.

"Are you nervous?" Ursula asked gently.

"No, it just feels weird being allowed to walk around after curfew."

It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the whole truth either. Akko was very familiar with the campus after dark, but it was mostly explored stealthily, skulking around in the shadows. Now she would be openly parading around campus without repercussions. It felt wrong.

"Akko, if you need anything, you just need to ask me, alright? How about I make some chocolate? I have mini marshmallows too!"

Akko smiled at her mentor and her role model. "I'd like that. Thank you."

Ursula left Akko to prepare the hot chocolate, thus leaving Akko alone with her thoughts.

What truly had her on edge was being alone with Diana. Diana was her friend, yet for some reason the thought of being alone with the heiress made her heart race. Diana doesn't even to do anything, heck she didn't even have to be present to make Akko feel like her heart was about to burst. Just the thought of the beautiful witch made Akko feel…warm? Happy? Anxious? Flustered? Honestly, she didn't know what the blonde made her feel, but it was overwhelming. When Akko was feeling all these emotions, one thing stood out from all the chaos.

Akko wanted to be close.

Diana always felt far, even when they were standing side by side. Akko has been trying to close this "distance" physically, clinging to Diana and making contact whenever she could. Akko felt like a puppy begging for attention.

Except she wasn't a puppy. What if Diana got annoyed with her? What if she messed things up between them? When she first met Diana, she couldn't stand her. Now? Akko longed for the blonde's attention and couldn't imagine what her life would be like without Diana's little smiles and gentle eyes. And how could she possibly keep her distance when Diana always addressed her with affection. Nobody said Akko's name like Diana did.

"Akko…"

Great. Now she was even hearing her. Akko felt Ursula come up behind her, but before she could apologize for spacing out, she felt a pair of cold hands gently squeeze her cheeks.

Akko craned her neck back, meeting Diana's playful gaze. Her brain stopped working, and before she could stop herself her mouth moved.

"Your hands are really cold." Akko mentally slapped herself.  _Smooth Akko, real smooth._

Diana raised her eyebrows, playful smile unchanging. "Then you will just have to warm me up."

Suddenly Akko's previous worries evaporated. Diana was her  _friend_ , she wouldn't suddenly leave her like that. Akko put her hands over Diana's, "You can count on me!" Akko proclaimed happily.

Diana's expression switched from playful to adoring, "I know."

They remained like that for a moment, holding hands and gazes longer than necessary.

"If you two are done flirting, I have something to give you before you start your rounds."

Both witches jumped at the sound of Ursula's voice. Akko completely forgot she was in her mentor's room. Diana stepped away from Akko's chair, and immediately Akko's puppy syndrome kicked in. She wanted to touch Diana again.

Ursula smirked as she noticed a pout on her favorite pupil's face. Meanwhile, an unhinged Diana was trying to explain what Ursula just witnessed.

_I know what I saw,_ Ursula thought to herself. The older witch was just glad that Akko perked up again.

It was strange seeing the usually eloquent and articulate Diana Cavendish struggle for words. Ursula felt pity for the embarrassed witch and changed the topic.

"The professors, including myself, felt that we should change the patrol routes from time to time. This will make it harder for culprits to avoid detection. We also decided that you two will patrol only twice a week. You are both still students after all. Here is this week's route." Ursula handed a map to Diana and Akko got up to get a better look. "Akko, I also have some new gravity runes for you. These ones are lighter than the ones you usually use so they won't hinder movement, but you will still gain from them. They will also dissipate if you experience fear, allowing full mobility in time of danger."

Akko nodded her head in understanding and accepted the slips of paper from her professor. She could feel Diana's curious gaze on her as she pocketed the runes.  _I'll explain while we walk,_ Akko thought.

"And finally," Ursula placed a thermos, a small bag of marshmallows and two cups in a small satchel. "It would be a shame for this hot chocolate to go to waste, so you two should enjoy it on your patrol." Akko eagerly reached for the bag, but Ursula handed it to Diana instead. Akko faced her mentor with a look of confusion. "Don't give me that face, we both know what will happen if I gave you the bag."

Diana briefly recalled the apple incident from last week. She expected to see another pout, but instead Akko shrugged her shoulders. She looked at Diana "She's right, it's probably best if you hold it."

Akko exited the room first while Diana put on the satchel. Diana noticed Ursula's hesitant expression.

"If there is anything else you wish to ask me, I'm all ears professor."

"Diana…can you…hold Akko's hand?" Ursula asked hesitantly. "Just to make sure she stays out of trouble!" Ursula quickly added. "You don't have too, of course…"

"If Akko doesn't mind, I don't see a problem…" Diana answered shyly.

"Great! But only tell her I told you too if she asks!" Ursula said seriously.

_They will thank me for this later,_ Ursula thought slyly.

"Alright, I will take my leave now." Diana exited the room and headed for the corridor where Akko was waiting. She smiled the moment she saw Diana.

"Jeez, what took you so long? I was beginning to think you ran off with the hot chocolate," Akko joked.

Diana let out a small chuckle, "My apologies, I was just assuring Professor Ursula that we'd be fine. Shall we begin?"

Akko and Diana began to walk side by side. Diana took a deep breath before tentatively reaching for Akko's hand. For some reason, it was more difficult to hold hands than their previous encounter. Ursula's jest bounced around her head.  _Flirting? We weren't flirting…we were…_

Diana hated not knowing the answer to things.

The moment Akko felt Diana's cool fingers brush against her own she intertwined their hands and gave Diana's a small squeeze. Diana relaxed, and was relieved Akko didn't any questions.

Until she did.

"Diana, can I ask you something?"

Diana gulped. Akko would definitely be upset if she heard Ursula's request.

"Go ahead, Akko" Diana steeled herself for her companion's imminent question.

"Can I hold your hand on our other patrols too?" Akko requested. While her voice was quiet, but the amount of longing in her red eyes spoke volumes. Diana was taken aback at first. She wasn't expecting this.

Mistaking Diana's silence for rejection, Akko looked away and her grip loosened. "Sorry, that was a dumb question. Forget I asked."

"No!"

Akko jumped and immediately let go of the blonde's hand after Diana's outburst.

_Did I make a mistake? Maybe she touched my hand by accident…_ , thought Akko.

"Akko, I want to hold your hand too! I'm sorry, you just surprised me!" Diana assured. She reached out and held both of Akko's hands in her own.

Akko looked into sincere blue orbs. "Are you sure?"

Diana smiled, "Yes, I am certain. I…would like to hold your hand more often. If that is alright with you, of course."

Akko beamed at Diana, "Sounds good to me!"

The two continued their patrol hand in hand. They joked and shared stories with one another. Diana showed Akko the spirits' concert, and the two listened to the soothing music for a bit while drinking hot chocolate. However, they had to move on with reluctance because they needed to stay on schedule. Eventually, their conversation lead to the runes Akko received from Ursula.

"I can't stay out of trouble", Akko started.

"I noticed", Diana replied. Akko playfully bumped her shoulder before continuing.

"One day, I'm going to become one of the greatest witches you've ever seen! But that's further down the road. Right now, my magic skills kinda suck. Whenever other witches are in trouble, they rely on magic, but my magic isn't always reliable. I want a backup plan, in case my spells go haywire or don't work. One day, I'll get there, but right now I'm still learning. I can't be so careless anymore. Which is why I have been doing physical training with Professor Ursula. I mean, she can punch dragons! She's like a superhero!" Akko's eyes gleamed with admiration for her mentor.

"I usually fall back on my athletic ability when things get too sticky, so I figured I'd start improving there. I use gravity runes on my regular clothing so that I can get a bit of extra training in. They make things heavier, so it's like weight training. Whenever Professor Ursula sees that I'm able to run around even with the runes equipped, she gives me stronger ones. I remove the runes during flight practice and stuff, but usually they are equipped. It's really starting to pay off."

"Did you start physical training after the Missile Crisis?" Diana asked.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Akko inquired, slightly surprised.

"Sometime after the Crisis, you started getting into a lot more trouble." Diana answered pointedly.

"Nothing gets by you, detective." Akko replied sarcastically. She braced herself for one of Diana's lectures.

"With great power comes great responsibility. You shouldn't be using your new strength to cause trouble. I don't think Professor Ursula would like to hear that you are using her teachings to raid the kitchen."

"It was only a couple of apples!" Akko whined.

"It's still wrong," Diana replied while pinching Akko's face for added emphasis.

_Why is this so fun?_  Diana still couldn't find an answer.

After their little squabble, the two continued their patrol, finishing it on time despite all their merriment. Akko theorized this was because the schedule was planned by old people who took forever to get anywhere, earning a laugh from Diana.

It was time for them to turn in, though neither witch wanted to part ways. Akko insisted on escorting Diana back to her room. "You can escort me next time!" Akko suggested happily, and Diana agreed. Once they arrived in front of Diana's door, they knew that it was time to say goodbye. Akko pulled Diana in for a hug before saying goodnight and heading off toward her own room.

Diana couldn't help but watch Akko's retreating her form. She looked like the same cheerful and clumsy girl she met at the beginning of the school year, yet at the same time, she was different. Akko had changed.

_I wonder if this is what growing up feels like. Akko still has more growing to do though._

Diana knew she changed as well. Diana almost never smiled or got flustered before coming to Luna Nova. Now laughter was part of her everyday life.

_What will we be like years from now?_

For now, Diana decided to focus on the present and finally go to bed.

Both witches slept peacefully that night.


	4. Cuttlefish and Friends

Diana braced herself for her meeting with Akko.

The two were usually assigned mundane tasks like organizing potions or inventory checks, which were necessary but tedious tasks. While she loved spending time with the excitable witch, Akko had developed a new habit that irked the blonde. Every time they met, Akko greeted Diana in, frankly speaking, increasingly stupid ways. Some of those greetings included:

"Good morning, Miss Cabbage Dish."

"Where to, Miss Carrot Stick?"

"Punctual as always, Miss Cuttlefish!"

Diana let out a sigh.  _Akko, why are you like this?_

Diana could probably stop Akko at any time, but she never did. While the greetings were grating, Akko's mischievous smile and warm eyes ended up quelling all of Diana's irritation.

_No, today it ends!_

They were given the task of collecting ingredients for Professor Lukić, and Diana was currently headed towards the library where the pair decided to meet. Diana suggested they research the ingredients to make the search easier. However, Diana already knew much of the information by heart. She used to do these errands on her own after all. Her idea was mostly for Akko's sake. Akko was her partner and Diana was going to treat her as such. The brunette wasn't some burden she needed to babysit, she was a witch in training.

Diana entered the library and headed toward the secluded section in the back. She spotted Akko diligently researching and taking notes on her own. The brunette was taking her duties seriously, color coding and even drawing pictures to emphasize important sections of her notes.

The heiress smiled as she approached the shorter witch. In this moment, Diana felt her heart swell with pride. Akko was a hard worker and Diana was going to make sure the Professors of Luna Nova acknowledged her. Hearing footsteps approach, Akko looked up and met the blonde's eyes. Her studious expression shifted into one Diana knew all too well.

_Akko no-_

"What's up, potato chip?"

Diana screamed internally.

"Potato chip? Seriously, Akko. You aren't even trying anymore," replied an exasperated Diana.

"Disappointed? What about Diana Dumpling? Or Diana Danish?" Akko continued, impish smile never leaving her face.

_For the first time, I think I'm regretting this arrangement,_ Diana thought.

"Let me review what you have so far and then we will expand on that," Diana dictated.

Akko answered in a tone dripping with sweetness "Ok, Donut~."

Diana stretched Akko's cheeks so hard, she thought they were going to tear.

**Day of the Trip**

Akko was feeling her puppy syndrome kick in again. She was waiting eagerly at the terminal for Diana. Most of the ingredients were found in a place called the Summer Woods, and the more experienced witch advised her to dress for hot, humid weather. Akko was sporting a black tank top and a pair of blue denim shorts. She put her hair up into a ponytail instead of her usual style and wore the same white sneakers she did the day of the apple incident, double tying them for good measure.

The brunette badly wanted to see Diana in her casual clothes. It wasn't something she got to witness often. She kept imaging the blonde in cute outfits, until she concluded that anything Diana wore would automatically look amazing. Lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice she was no longer alone.

"Why are you always naked?"

"Sucy!"

Akko swiveled around to face her best friends, Sucy and Lotte. "What are you guys doing here?" Akko asked, completely ignoring Sucy's earlier remark. Amanda once commented that when Sucy, who was always modestly dressed, stands next to Akko, the latter may as well be strutting around in her underwear. "Thighs for the eyes," as the red-head put it.

Akko tugged on her shorts, feeling just a teeny bit self-conscience.

"Since you're going to the Summer Woods, this would be the perfect chance to get my hands on special mushrooms native to that area." Sucy explained. "Here is a list of stuff you should keep an eye out for."

Akko took the list from the chemist and skimmed it, "I'll see what I can do. Hey, I recognize some of these! These ones explode if they're exposed to light…" Akko sent a glare at her friend.

"Correct. Look at you, actually learning stuff! Diana must be proud." Sucy commented sarcastically.

Lotte stepped forward and hugged Akko, "I'm certainly proud of you! But make sure you don't push yourself, and listen to Diana! I know how stubborn you can be."

Akko returned the hug, "I'll try, no promises though!"

"You BETTER listen to Diana!" came a shout from behind the trio. Akko released Lotte so she could better face Hannah and Barbara. "Diana really trusts you, so don't muck this up," Hannah warned. Barbara just shook her head. "Hannah, Diana trusts Akko for a reason." Barbara put a hand on Akko's shoulder, "What Hannah meant to say is stay safe and don't get too reckless. We want you both back here in one piece."

"So are you guys eloping or what?" Amanda shouted from her broom.

The red-head flew down to talk face to face with the others while Jasminka and Constanze followed right behind her.

Akko blushed furiously. "Why are you guys all here? We're only going on some errands!"

"We just wanted to see you off." Lotte said with a gentle smile.

"Speak for yourself, Diana is trying to steal my partner in crime!" Amanda argued.

"That would be a shame, wouldn't it?"

Akko's heart started to race. "Diana! You're here!", Akko beamed.

The brunette immediately turned in the direction of Diana's voice. All other words died in her throat as her eyes fell on her partner. Diana was wearing a blue tank with spaghetti straps revealing soft pale skin and black capris that hugged the blonde almost sinfully well. Her wavy hair was also up in a ponytail and she had on a pair of hiking boots. While her outfit was simple, Akko found her to be absolutely gorgeous.

"All those patrols are really paying off, huh Cavendish?" teased Amanda.

Diana just rolled her eyes and approached the still ogling witch.

"I apologize for making you wait again. Professor Finnelan prepared a magic cache for us." Diana held out her hand to show the brunette the magical ring on her finger. "We can store and preserve a large amount of resources without having to worry about weight or capacity using this ring."

Suddenly, Akko gripped Diana's outstretched hand.

"Wha—Akko! Now is not the time!" chided a startled Diana.

"Oh? So you'll have time to flirt later?" teased Sucy.

"We're not flirting!" Diana insisted while Akko reluctantly let go of her hand.

_If you just reach out to me like that, how could I NOT hold your hand? But...we'll have time later_ Akko thought to herself.

The blue-eyed witch was used to Hannah and Barbara seeing her off, but she never imagined that their trio would triple in size like this. It was sort of overwhelming, but Diana could feel the concern and affection they radiated. After all, that's why they were all here.

"Make sure you return my guinea pig…and stay hydrated. It's hot over there." Sucy warned.

"Don't wander off, Akko! Stick together!" exclaimed Lotte.

"Why are you guys fretting? Lara Croft here will handle everything." Amanda remarked while patting Diana on the back harder than necessary, nearly knocking her over. Jasminka steadied the blonde and handed her a lunch box. She then turned to Akko and handed her one as well. "Make sure you two keep your energy up," she said warmly. Constanze gave them a thumbs up. The pair thanked the green team, smiling from ear-to-ear.

"Seriously, if anything happens to Diana I'll be pissed. If anything happens to you, Diana will be sad and I'll be just as pissed!" Hannah proclaimed while getting in Akko's face. Barbara took advantage of the moment and pulled them all in for a hug.

Diana put Akko's belongings inside the magic cache and the two were ready to go. Diana and Akko took one last look at their friends who waved and smile at the duo. They waved back before taking off into the ley-line.

 


	5. Bittersweet

**On the way to the Summer Woods**

Diana and Akko were having lunch before continuing their flight to the Summer Woods. Diana observed Akko after their descent. It was the first time the Akko flew on her own broom for such a long distance, and Diana couldn't help but wonder if she was pushing herself. The pair sat down under a shady tree and unpacked the lunch boxes Jasminka made for them. Diana stole another glance at her companion.

"Diana, I'm fine. Quit stressing or you won't be able to properly enjoy Jasna's cooking!" Akko giggled while pulling out a sandwich. Akko loved the attention she got from the noble witch, but she wanted Diana to relax. Diana was almost as bad as Professor Ursula when it came down to Akko. She turned and grinned at Diana for added emphasis. She could see Diana's tension melt away and her heart sped up when her smile was returned. Her cool blue eyes exuded a warmth that Akko felt throughout her entire being.

"Your flight has improved. You did an excellent job at maintaining both speed and control the entire flight, except for that hiccup with the birds." Diana chuckled.

"I wouldn't call flying into a flock of birds a 'hiccup'," Akko mumbled.

"You need to stay focused when flying, lest you fly into an airplane." Diana jested. "What had you so distracted?"

_You did._

**Flashback**

Akko couldn't stop tracing the beauty's form with her eyes. Diana's serene expression, her smooth shoulders, and of course, that fine—

SQUWAK! Suddenly, Akko had a mouthful of feathers and her ogling session abruptly ended. Diana flew over to her side trying to stifle her laughter to make sure Akko was ok. Seeing she wasn't hurt, Diana suggested that they take a break.

**End Flashback**

"I was hungry." Akko lied.

"You should have said that earlier. We could have pulled over sooner." Diana quibbled while pulling a missed feather from her friend's hair. She then proceeded to brush some crumbs off Akko's cheek before giving it an affectionate pinch. "And stop inhaling your food! You're going to choke." Akko blushed,  _Ursula does this kind of stuff all the time, but why does it feel so different when Diana does it?_

"S—so, why are we doing collection errands instead of the staff? I'm just curious." Akko stuttered. She hoped that Diana's explanation would give her time to reorient herself. Besides, she was honestly wondering why Luna Nova would send its students out like this without a supervisor. Not that Akko was complaining, having alone time with Diana was a plus for her and she didn't want to be hassled by grumpy, graying witches.

Ever since Luna Nova's finances started to decline, the school needed to cut corners. One of the big changes made was how the Academy acquired resources and ingredients for lessons. The staff had to go and collect the ingredients themselves, which wasn't so bad at first. But as the decline continued, it became increasingly difficult, as well as time-consuming to gather necessary resources. This year was one of the worst, economically speaking. The Professors were, to put it bluntly, old. It was hard for them to gather ingredients in bulk because they couldn't tough it out in the wilderness for more than a day tops, though they tried. Diana started to aid the educators after the Missile Crisis and having the help of young blood made things much easier for the old-timers. The teachers took shifts and Diana always accompanied, no matter who was on duty. Sometimes they went to fascinating locations, like the Summer Woods. Other times, Diana had to trudge through swamps or skulk through caves. Diana was also the one who insisted that she and Akko could go on collection errands without an instructor. For once, the elderly witches agreed eagerly, relieved they didn't have to it themselves.

Akko finished her lunch in the somewhere in the middle of Diana's story but continued to listen intently. There were a couple things that bothered her about her partner's revelations.

"Does that mean some moldy witch dragged you through gross swamps and you had to be bossed around all day?" Akko fumed. She didn't like the idea of Diana spending her weekends so miserably. She works too hard already!

"Akko, they are your mentors," Diana replied. "Also, they didn't drag me anywhere, I volunteered to help." She took Akko's hand, "I know you're worried about me, but I made this decision on my own. As a Cavendish, I must help others in need. Besides, I love Luna Nova, that is why I'm willing to do what I can to help."

Akko couldn't argue with that, she loved Luna Nova too. She intertwined their fingers, anger dissipating. Something still bothered Akko though. How did the Academy get all the ingredients they needed  _before_ Diana started helping? If it was so challenging to gather what they needed, how did those geezers—

The sudden realization made Akko's stomach drop.

Feeling Akko tense up, Diana instantly knew something was wrong. "Akko, what's—"

"Ursula…"

With that single utterance, the light mood darkened. Immediately, Diana knew what Akko was thinking. Before she could say anything else, Akko continued.

"Ursula is the youngest instructor at Luna Nova, so the other teachers made her run all sorts of errands. They hounded her constantly and sometimes she would be gone for days on their stupid runs. After she lost her ability to fly...," she turned to face a shocked Diana, "you stepped in and took on all this responsibility. I messed up and you two are the ones who are paying for it…"

Akko withdrew from Diana and balled her fists in her lap. She was hurting two of the most important in her life while living blissfully unaware of how much she botched things up. Ursula, who played the role of not only her mentor but a mother, was cursed because of her. Diana, who already had a mountain of responsibilities, stepped in to fix what Akko had done. Akko thought about all her failed experiments and wasted ingredients that Diana had toiled to get. Tears welled up in her ruby eyes.

Diana didn't know what to say. She carefully avoided mentioning Ursula, but Akko connected the dots. It was heartbreaking to see the usually cheerful witch like this. The witch in front of her was almost identical to the broken girl she found in the snow months ago. "Akko, it's alri—"

"Don't you dare say it's alright!" Akko snapped. "I'm always going on about making people smile and spreading happiness yet, I'm hurting the people closest to me!"

"Akko…look at me." Diana requested gently. When the teary girl refused to meet her eyes, the heiress delicately took Akko's face in her hands, giving the witch no other option but to face Diana. Diana's heart shattered when saw that Akko lost her signature sparkle in her crimson eyes. "Do you ever regret bringing me back to Luna Nova?"

Akko was startled by the sudden question. "No. Never! I would do it all over again if I had to!" There was so much conviction behind those watery rubies, Diana felt a tug at her lips.

"Why did you fight for me?" Diana inquired.  _Where is she going with this?_ Thought Akko. "Because you're important to me and you're a person worth fighting for!"

_Oh._

Diana smiled as a look of realization crossed Akko's face. "It is the same for Ursula and I. Akko, you never forced us to do anything. We chose to support you, just like you did for us. The people we love are often the first ones to get hurt, not because we intentionally bring them harm, but because they are the ones on the front lines when you are in trouble. They _want_  to be there for you. Ursula doesn't regret saving you, and I will continue to support you whether you want me to or not. Just like how you chased after me." Diana praised, eyes filled with admiration. She wiped away Akko's tears with her thumb, earning a small but sincere smile. The sparkle found its way back into her the red eyes that she adored.

Akko wrapped her arms around Diana's waist, "Thank you," Diana returned the hug and Akko rested her chin on her shoulder. The mood lightened and the girls just enjoyed the presence of one another. "Can we stay like this a little longer?" Akko asked shyly.

"Of course, we can," Diana responded while tracing soothing circles into her companion's back.

Moments passed, neither witch wanting to break the embrace. However, they had an assignment to complete and they reluctantly parted. After they leave the shade of the tree, they would need to focus on their collection errand rather than each other. Akko wanted to prolong this moment, even if it was just for a little while. A grin formed on her face when she found the perfect excuse.

"Hey Diana, are you going to finish that?"

Diana followed Akko's gaze which had landed on a chocolate muffin Diana left to the side. She purposely left the dessert untouched wanting to split it with Akko, knowing how much the girl loved sweets.

"Let's share it," Diana answered with a knowing smile. The two enjoyed the pastry sitting shoulder to shoulder chatting idly, simply relishing this moment between them. Diana and Akko hoped to share even more moments like this in the future.


	6. Curveball

**Meanwhile, Back at Luna Nova Cafeteria (lunch)**

"But why did they need all that luggage? You'd think they really  _were_  eloping." Amanda asked while twirling her fork. They had mostly finished eating and were currently just chatting with each other.

"Better safe than sorry," Sucy replied nonchalantly. She watched as Constanze's stan-bots started clearing up their tables.

"…Do you think anything will, ya know, happen?" Amanda asked suggestively.

"Well, it's Akko and Diana after all. I wouldn't expect much, but it is pretty romantic!" Lotte stated blissfully. "A night beneath the stars…"

"And snuggling up around a campfire!" Barbara added. The two girls squealed and continued to discuss Akko and Diana's chances of romance.

"What are you all on about? Are you saying that Akko and Diana like each other? This isn't one of your novels, Barbara." stated a confused Hannah. Suddenly, everyone in the froze. Even Jasminka stopped with a chip halfway in her mouth and Constanze actually put down her game. The group turned to Hannah.

"W—What? Are you guys serious? There's no way!" exclaimed an uncomfortable Hannah.

"So we had a third idiot all this time," Sucy said dryly.

"Hannah, did you really not realize? You even mentioned earlier that Diana would feel sad if something happened to Akko!" Barbara said incredulously.

"Because she's Diana! She would feel upset if anything happened to any one of us!"

"That's true, but If you really think about Akko's relationship with Diana, it's obvious they clearly like each other." Barbara challenged.

Lotte and Barbara had a whole list of "evidence." The way Diana and Akko looked at each other. Their flirty behavior. The constant skinship! The list went on.

Hannah attempted to comprehend, mostly to appease Barbara. She usually went along with Barbara's antics because that's what best friends do. The two girls did everything together. Hannah gave it her best shot at trying to understand her buddy. She wanted to at least be on the same page as her raven-haired companion. "Diana is perfect, so of course she has a lot of admirers. It's not hard to imagine Akko falling for her too. As for Diana falling for Akko, well…"

Lotte and Barbara were on the edge of their seats.

"I mean, Akko  _is_  pretty cute. I guess it could happen?"

 _That_ got everyone's attention, especially her best friend's.

"You think Akko's cute? You never told me that…" Barbara said not believing her ears.

"Oh, I guess it didn't feel like something I needed to say. Like, Diana is gorgeous and everyone knows it, whether they admit it or not. Akko is adorable, and I figured we all knew that, so why bother pointing it out? She is an annoying, reckless brat, who happens to be cute." Hannah continued.

"Well, we're gonna head back to the dorms. See you guys later!" Amanda said hurriedly while the rest of the green team gathered their things to leave.  _Holy crap! I thought they were already dating. They're as bad as Diana and Akko, if not worse._ thought Amanda.  _This is going to get ugly._  While she lived for chaos, she didn't want to get dragged into a "lover's" quarrel, and so Amanda decided it was probably best to depart.

"What part of her do you find cute?" Barbara inquired. While there was no detectable malice in her voice, Hannah felt a change in her friend. It wasn't a pleasant one.

Meanwhile, Lotte was furiously scribbling down something in her notebook. Sucy glanced over at her bespectacled friend's "notes".

"I guess authors can find inspiration anywhere." Sucy chuckled. "Taking advantage of your friends' drama? I knew you had some evil in you somewhere."

"They're best friends! Things will work out for them, they always do. It's not that big of a deal." Lotte defended, pen never leaving her page.

"I can't be the only one who noticed that she's in great shape! Did you see her in those shorts?" Hannah blurted.

 _I thought things would be boring when Akko left. Glad I was wrong,_ Sucy thought to herself.


	7. Diana's Dandelion

**The Summer Woods**

"Diana! Look at these dandelions! They're so colorful and cute!"

Diana smiled, Akko's childish delight was contagious. As soon the pair entered the forest, Akko's eyes lit up with excitement and awe. Akko happily pointed out all the wonders that caught her eye as they walked hand in hand. They were going to set up camp at the location Diana usually did when she accompanied the professors, which was on a lake bank. Diana found her companion's wonder refreshing. While she had been to the Woods a few times already, she never really got to  _experience_  it. The instructors were always so focused on getting what they needed and getting the hell out. As much as Diana respected her educators, it was nice not hearing Professor Badcock whine about the heat or Finnelan grumble about all the vibrant colors giving her a migraine.

"Those are Rainbow Dandelions. They get their unique coloring by absorbing varying spectrums of magic in their environment. They are edible and different colors have different healing properties, like red for soothing burns and purple for treating nausea," Diana explained. Akko continued to look at her with a questioning expression. "Yes, Akko. You can, as they say, make a wish." Diana chuckled.

Akko beamed at Diana before hurrying over to the patch of colorful fluff. Diana watched as Akko carefully picked a cherry red dandelion and closed her eyes.  _She must be thinking about her wish_ , Diana deduced. Diana's eyes trailed down to Akko's lips as she gently blew the red fluff with her eyes still closed. After the dandelion dispersed, Akko's eyes fluttered open and she sent a small smile in Diana's direction. Diana felt her heart skip. When they entered the forest, Akko was beaming with excitement. However, the serene smile that Akko was giving her now felt totally different, as if Akko had a secret.

Diana thought Akko was going to return her side, instead, Akko turned back to the dandelions, eyes scanning for something. After she found what she was looking for, the Japanese girl reached out and picked a cute powder blue dandelion. "You should make a wish too!" Akko insisted. "I found the perfect dandelion for you. It's a Diana Dandelion."

"Oh? What makes this dandelion so special?" Diana inquired while Akko delicately handed her the blue puff. Akko blinked. "Because it matches your eyes," Akko said as if the answer was obvious. Diana blushed a bit,  _How can she be so unintentionally cheesy?_  Diana found it adorable, but she'd never admit it. Akko looked at her expectantly, waiting for Diana to make her wish. She watched as Diana shut her eyes and gently blew on the dandelion, scattering the powder blue particles in the wind.

It had been so long since she did something so childish, yet it made her heart feel as light and free as the seeds she released into the sky. Diana felt a strange sense of somberness take over. In this moment, she realized how much of her life she spent only looking forward and never around her. She was not only robbed of her mother but of her childhood as well. She threw away her childhood wanting to grow up faster and become the Cavendish that she was expected to be.

It never occurred to her that someday she would miss it.

Diana felt a pair of arms around her waist. Akko hugged Diana from behind, feeling like the other witch might melt into the sky right after her dandelion. Diana put her hands over Akko's, "I'm fine, Akko." Akko gave a gentle squeeze in response and rested her forehead against Diana's back. "I don't know what you're thinking about," Akko admitted. "But I will help you in any way I can. I want you to smile…"

"If you truly want me to smile…"

Akko perked up and listened intently.

"Stay with me."

_If I'm with you, I can experience the world instead of just living in it. I want to love life like you do._

Akko laughed, "As if you could ever get rid of me! I'm not going anywhere."

Diana relaxed in Akko's arms.

She was free.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I wrote about Diana comforting Akko, I needed to write about Akko comforting Diana. Balance the gay, end in yay.
> 
> Why dandelions? Cause they are full of fluff.
> 
> Bad-um-tss.


	8. Heat

**On the lake bank**

"Seriously? Diana, why do you always get the cool stuff?" Akko pouted as she explored the "room".

When Diana said she was going to set up camp, the brunette wasn't expecting this. The blonde made a door materialize out of thin air (actually, it was stored in the magic cache) and placed in it the middle of the floor. Then Diana uttered a complex spell Akko couldn't even imagine trying to pronounce and opened the door to reveal a bedroom with a small bed, a wooden desk, and a cramped, but functional bathroom. "There's even running water!" Akko called from the bathroom. "Why do they always put me in a flimsy tent when they could do stuff like this? That's it, I'm positive Finnelan wants me to be eaten by bears," Akko concluded dramatically. Though, it was partially true. Diana was the only student allowed to use the magic station until now.

Diana rolled her eyes at her friend's antics while she continued to unpack. "Akko, we aren't here to play, we are on an assignment." Diana reminded. "Be grateful they lent us this base. The evenings here are uncomfortably humid." Diana commented.

"What!? This thing comes with magic AC too?" Akko ranted. Diana heard her plop on the bed. "And this bed is so fluffy! It's like a cloud! My own bed at the dorms isn't this nice! And they couldn't stay for more than a day! psssh"

"Akko, why don't you go collect firewood? I still need to set up a couple of safety measures around the camp." Diana suggested. Akko rushed over to the blonde, eager to help her friend. Diana smiled at the childish witch and handed her a red backpack. "This is also magic cache. It's bulky compared to the ring, but it is easier use. Just organize different types of resources in different pockets. You can put the firewood in here, as well as any ingredients if you happen to come across any."

Akko put on the backpack excitedly, "Ya know, Diana, I'm really good at finding things!" she boasted. "Oh, is that so? Well, I expect to be impressed," Diana smirked. "A challenge from my rival? Prepare to be amazed!" Akko replied confidently. Before Akko could run off, Diana caught her "Don't go too far…in case I need your help with something else."  _So I can keep an eye on you._ Akko nodded enthusiastically before dashing off. Diana proceeded to put up protection spells around the camp and could hear Akko humming Chariot's theme as she wandered between the exotic wildlife.  _Some things don't change I suppose._

**Sometime later**

Diana finished her preparations, listening to the sounds of the woods. Everything was so peaceful—

_Wait. Where is Akko?_ It had been some time since she last heard the brunette and Diana glanced around to see if she could find her red backpack amongst the other vibrant colors. "Akko!" Diana called. When the only response she got was more chittering from the forest dwellers, Diana sighed and started to look for her friend. She didn't have to look long, just a bit deeper in woods, she found Akko standing in front of a rotted log. However, what really got Diana's attention was the shimmering sword in her partner's hand.

"Ursula taught you how to use sword magic?" Diana asked disbelievingly. While the heiress knew Ursula had a lot of faith in her pupil she didn't think her mentor would allow Akko to run around with a blade in her hands. Akko turned to face the blonde, "She didn't want to at first, but I convinced her!"

Diana could empathize with her redheaded teacher. She could imagine Akko tailing behind the professor like a puppy and no one could outmatch Akko's persistence. "I've been using this to hack up logs for firewood. They never see it coming!" Akko joked rather lamely.

"May I have a closer look at your sword? It's quite stunning…" Diana inquired. While Ursula's blade was made of solid magic energy with a simple round hilt, Akko's sword was a spectral katana with a transparent blue blade, as if it were made of glass. It shimmered with starry light, chasing away shadows cast on the forest floor. "Akko, this is amazing…," Diana marveled. Akko reddened from Diana's praise, fidgeting a bit. "Thanks, I worked really hard on it! I'm hoping that one day I can use it in a performance. I've always liked hero stories and myths. They save the day while inspiring others and go on all sorts of adventures…" Akko reminisced. Diana smiled at the way Akko's eyes lit up as she talked about her dreams.

"I would love to see it in action…" Diana suggested. A grin broke out on the brunette's face. "Sure!" she responded. While Diana was curious about Akko's magic skill with the new sword, she mostly wanted to give Akko a chance to show off. While Akko had improved her magic skills, there were still so many times her spells went wrong. After the Missile Crisis, the smaller witch enjoyed a brief period of fame, receiving much praise from her peers and even the professors. However, even though she saved the world alongside her friends, her magic didn't improve overnight and the moment passed. While everyone knew that she helped save the world, most of the credit was given to Diana. It just didn't seem like "the dunce of Luna Nova" could have possibly been much help during the Crisis when she could barely do proper magic. The other five witches were also infamous for their mischief and soon the Academy fell back into its usual routine (except with an increase in the amount of trouble), until the day Diana and Ursula made their proposal.

Diana watched as Akko took a stance and prepared to slice the innocent log. Although the sword was gorgeous, Diana couldn't stop staring at its wielder. The blonde could now properly appraise just how much of Ursula's physical training paid off. She could see the definition of developing muscle in the brunette's back and shoulders. Toned arms and legs flexed when she swung the blade downwards, muscle rippling under soft skin. The only thing that stole Diana's attention from her partner's lean frame was the luminous trail that followed Akko's sword as she slashed. It was as if the sword left behind a trail of stardust while it cut through both the air and wood. Akko neatly sliced the log into triangular blocks, ending her performance with a flashy twirl of her blade and looked over expectantly at Diana with a smug grin, "Impressed?"

Diana snapped back to reality, "Well done." Diana applauded. The smugness left Akko's face and a warm smile took its place. "If you need more firewood, you can leave it to me!" she responded happily unaware of the effects she was having on her admirer. Akko's method of collecting wood was extremely inefficient, but she was so elated to show off her new technique, Diana decided she would continue to let the brunette do it.  _I wouldn't mind seeing that again,_ thought Diana. That simple thought made the heiress falter.  _Because of the sword! I would not mind seeing the sword again._

Akko "sheathed" the sword, turning it back into a wand and started to put the freshly chopped wood into her bag. "I used my notes to find wood that's safe to burn since some of them give off fumes and stuff, but I'm not a hundred percent certain about it. Can we look at them together later to make sure it isn't dangerous to burn?" When she got no response, she looked glanced over at the pensive blonde. She approached Diana and gently touched her shoulder, "Are you ok?"

Diana jumped at the sudden contact before relaxing when she met Akko's worried eyes. "Yes, I'm fine. I was just thinking about where we should start looking for the ingredients." Akko didn't look convinced.

"Let's head back to camp and organize what you found so far. We will start our search afterward." Diana suggested while she reached out to pat her friend's head. She could tell the brunette was still concerned for her, and it made her feel warm all over. The once foreign feeling began to become familiar as she spent more time with Akko.

"Akko, you're so—,"  _Sweet._ She immediately retracted her hand when she touched slick tresses. "—Sweaty…"

"Sorry, it's pretty hot out here…," Akko replied sheepishly. "I did a lot of running and I chopped a bunch of wood too."

"You must have been working very hard," Diana responded, "Have you been drinking water? You need to stay hydrated." Akko nodded, still embarrassed. Diana noticed her partner's discomfort and took her hand. "Wait! Diana, I'm all gross!" Akko stammered. "You most certainly are," Diana stated, "and I don't care."

**Back at camp**

Akko decided to wash up while Diana started to go through the things she collected. Honestly, Diana was indeed impressed. Akko managed to find quite a few ingredients on her own and she even managed to capture some of the more evasive critters as well.  _No wonder she was sweating so much, she was chasing down these annoying beasts,_ Diana thought as she eyed a very grumpy Hightail Lizard. Diana observed that while Akko had trouble focusing on textbooks and such, she was very good at noticing things others would have missed. Akko's eyes seemed to skip around everywhere, taking in her surroundings. Diana remembered when they first entered the Summer Woods, the way Akko pointed out even the smallest dragonfly that Diana would have otherwise missed. She wasn't a dunce, she just learned differently and Ursula was the only professor who acknowledged that.  _Wait until they see what we accomplished together._ Diana thought as she finished up putting the resources away.

"Diana! I had a great idea in the shower!"

Diana turned to face Akko who was wearing a plain T-shirt and jeans. Diana didn't like the way she missed Akko's shorts and tank top. She ignored her strange sense of disappointment, "Let's hear it."

"Ice runes!" Akko exclaimed. "We can use ice runes to stay cool! Ursula gave me gravity runes to make my clothes heavier, what if we used ice runes on our bodies to keep cool?"

"That…may work," Diana replied thoughtfully. "You would need to recreate the rune directly on your core for maximum effect."

"So, I need to draw it directly on my tummy for it to work?"

"Correct."

Diana went into the bathroom to draw the rune using the mirror. It was tricky since ice runes were complex and even more so if one tries to do something as advanced as maintaining body temperature. After her third attempt, Diana successfully created the rune and immediately felt its benefits. The blonde exited the bathroom to find Akko on the bed studying the picture of the rune, she then looked at her belly. "Why is it upside down!?"

Diana giggled at Akko's frustrated pout and took a seat next to her.

"Having trouble?" she asked already knowing the answer.

"I thought I had it that time. What about you? Is it working?" Akko inquired.

"Wonderfully, the ice runes were an excellent idea." Diana smirked.

"Aw man, now I'm going to be the only one getting all gross again…unless" Akko met Diana's eyes, "can you draw it for me?" she pleaded.

Diana froze. She should have expected this, but she still wasn't prepared. Diana was thinking of an excuse to decline with, but her mouth betrayed her. "Alright."  _No, not alright!_

Akko thanked her friend and gave her a quick hug before laying down on the bed and rolling her shirt up to reveal a toned stomach and smooth warm skin. Diana turned her wand into a pen shape and started to draw the rune using magic. "It tickles!" Akko giggled while squirming a bit. "Don't move", Diana chided, "I need to focus so stay quiet for a bit." Akko nodded and tried her best to restrain herself.

While Diana was the perfect picture of cool and collected, she was internally fighting a new emotion that threatened to consume her. Usually, Akko made her feel like she was enveloped in warmth and everything was light. However, right now everything felt  _hot._  The pleasant warmth turned into a raging fire. Instead of feeling light and free, the sheer intensity of these emotions threatened to take control of her.

The moment she was done she dropped her wand, fixed Akko's shirt, and draped herself on the brunette resting her head on her chest. Surprised, Akko gently combed her fingers through Diana's blonde waves. She used her other hand to rub circles on her back. "What's wrong?" Akko whispered.  _How am I supposed to answer if I don't know myself?_ Thought Diana. "It's hot," Diana muttered. The burning continued, she needed to get closer to Akko _. But how?_ "Did the ice runes not work?" Akko inquired, "I feel pretty cool right now."

Diana remained silent.

"Diana~"

"Miss Cavendish~"

"Miss…Cantaloupe~"

_That_  got a reaction. Diana's head shot up, "You know how much I despise those stupid names." Diana fumed. "Didn't you learn your lesson last time." She continued while placing her head back on Akko's chest. It was strange, how the seemingly untamable fire simmered down into that familiar warmth so easily. Akko was both the poison and remedy.

"I honestly thought my face was going to tear," Akko chuckled. She never stopped her administrations and Diana could feel herself drifting off.  _I feel like a child_ , Diana thought. "How about we make a deal? You do the name game once and I'll never do it again." Akko challenged. Diana wasn't sure what was going on with her, but she did know she couldn't let Akko revive her old habit.

"Deal." Diana agreed. After a beat of silence, Diana responded tentatively, "Kiwi Kagari?"

Akko squealed and hugged the blonde tightly. "That's too cute Diana! Can I hear it one more time?"

"No," Diana responded while getting up. "We still need to finish our collection errand."

"Come on, please?" Akko begged.

"Absolutely not."

"Diana! You were being all cuddly just a minute ago! Pleeeaaaase?"

"I'm going to make you sleep outside." Diana threatened though both witches knew that she wouldn't.

"No, you won't," Akko smirked. "Because I'm your Kiwi!"

 


	9. Cookies and Dumdums

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Checking in on the other witches

**Green Team's Room (After Dinner)**

Amanda sighed.

_I didn't want to get involved with this!_ She thought while she watched the miserable brunette. Apparently, Barbara was still angry at Hannah and so the girl came to their dorm to confide in Jasminka. "She hasn't even come back to our room!" cried a confused Hannah. The brunette still had no idea what had happened during lunch to make her best friend so irritated. "I don't even know what to apologize for!" Jasminka patted her head "There there," she cooed. "Maybe we should let her simmer a bit. She will cool down eventually. It will be ok."

"What, is Barbara a cup of ramen?" Amanda joked. Constanze bopped the redhead with her wrench. "OW! Oi, Cons, what the heck was that for!?" Amanda whined, but Constanze just shook her head at her. The redhead glanced back at Hannah, who hadn't cracked a smile since lunch. Amanda rubbed the back of her neck, "Did ya know Jasna makes the best chocolate chip cookies at the Academy?" Hannah peeked at Amanda. "Maybe we could whip some up and eat them together. No one can stay mad while eating Jasna's famous cookies." Amanda finished.

For the first time since lunch, Hannah perked up a bit. "Can we, Jasna?" she asked quietly. "Of course we can!" Jasna responded while giving Hannah a hug. She sent a gentle smile at Amanda, who just scratched her cheek and looked away. "Let's ask to use the kitchen. We still have sometime before curfew." Jasna suggested. "I guess I'll tag along too. I'll be your taste tester!" Amanda grinned. Jasminka and Hannah exited the room, but before the fiery witch could follow, she felt a tug on her shirt. "What's up, Cons?" she asked. The small witch gestured Amanda to come closer, so the redhead crouched to eye level. Constanze reached out and patted Amanda's head with a look of approval on her face. "W—what?" Amanda inquired. Constanze just smiled and walked out, followed by two of her stan-bots. "I just wanted cookies! I don't care about what those two do! Listen to me damn it!" Amanda bellowed, but Constanze didn't pay her any heed.

**Red Team's Room**

"I'm sure Hannah will understand, she probably misses you a lot," Lotte reassured. "It's only been a couple of hours and you're acting like the world's ending," Sucy commented. "I just don't know what to say when I face her! Hannah didn't do anything wrong and I snapped on her. Besides, even if she forgives me, I'll have to tell her everything…" Barbara cried. "What's 'everything'?" Sucy questioned, already knowing the answer.

"I love her," Barbara whispered. Lotte squealed and hugged her raven-haired friend while Sucy's eyebrows shot into her hairline. It was of the few times the poison enthusiast made such an exaggerated expression. "What? I love her okay! I don't care what anyone else says I—"

"No—that's fine." Sucy interjected, "I was just surprised you said it so clearly. After watching those two dorks tiptoe around the L-word for so long, it felt like a taboo." Barbara calmed down after her passionate outbreak. "I totally get you. I'm probably not much better though…"

"How long have you known?" Lotte inquired while putting a reassuring hand on her friend's shoulder. "A long time. Too long…" Barbara answered somberly. "Why don't you confess? She cares about you a lot." Lotte insisted.

"I've considered it but…", Barbara sighed. "It's…not that simple. Hannah and I have been friends since we were kids. We do everything together! We go shopping together, we eat together, sometimes we sleep together, and we even bathe together from time to time!"

"That's pretty gay," Sucy interrupted. Lotte sent her a glare and put an end to Sucy's sass.

"If I lose Hannah, I'll be losing a part of myself! It's hard to confess  _because_  we've known each other so long. I don't want to risk breaking what we have. I'm…scared." Barbara confessed.

"Quit shoving me, you dunce!"

"Then hurry up! They'll get cold!"

The three girls turned their attention to the door. The commotion outside ceased and suddenly there was a very timid knock on the door.

"Oh for the love of—"  _BANG_ "Yo!" Amanda greeted after slamming the door wide open. Hannah stood nervously behind the noisy witch. Jasminka gave her a gentle push and the brunette entered the room with a tray of freshly baked cookies in her hands.

"I know you're mad at me, though I don't know why." Hannah started guiltily. "But I miss you and I want to fix things—"

"Hannah! You don't need to apologize!" Barbara leaped up and threw her arms around her best friend. Hannah dropped the tray in shock but one of Constanze's stan-bots zipped in and rescued the sweets. Sucy, Amanda, and Jasminka applauded the spectacular save while Lotte sighed at her friend's silliness. Hannah relaxed after the witches' goofy antics and returned the hug. "Hannah, you didn't do anything wrong. I should be the one saying sorry." Barbara continued. "Barb, you never get angry without reason. What's wrong?" Hannah asked, tightening the embrace. "I…don't know." Barbara lied.

Sucy let out a long, exaggerated sigh.

"But for now, let's eat those cookies. They smell delicious!" Barbara dodged. Hannah didn't look convinced but she slowly released her friend. "Actually, it's almost curfew. Maybe you two should take some and eat them together in your room." Lotte suggested. The bespectacled girl figured Barbara wanted to continue her conversation with Hannah in private. She flashed Barbara a knowing smile and the raven-haired girl gave her a subtle nod in return.  _Thanks, Lotte!_

Lotte divided the cookies amongst the witches and the two best friends took their leave. The remaining witches watched them go down the corridor, hand in hand. "So gay," Sucy muttered. "Why are we babysitting Diana's dum-dums again? Amanda asked sarcastically. "Because Diana is babysitting our dum-dum," Lotte replied affectionately. "You're all dum-dums to me!" Constanze's stan-bot cheered. The witches shared a laugh and said goodnight to one another.

Once Lotte and Sucy were alone, the freckled girl had a sudden thought. "Wait! What if this happens again? I doubt Barbara will confess anytime soon…"

"We'll just tell Akko to pull on some clothes and quit showing off so much thigh." Sucy smirked, "though I don't think Diana will agree."

Lotte muffled her fangirl scream in her pillow.

 


	10. Touch

**Summer Woods (Late Night)**

"Akko!"

"Got it!"

Akko pounced and startled her prey back towards Diana. Diana quickly cast a capture spell and sealed the Fleet-Footed Frogs in magic bubbles. "Diana, you're like a Pokémon trainer!" Akko chattered as she inspected the creatures in the magic orbs. The amphibians stared back at her with their unblinking eyes. "I'm afraid I don't get the reference," Diana muttered while she placed the newly caught creatures into her magic cache. "Don't worry about it," Akko grinned, "What's next?"

"We're almost through the list. We've already caught all the nocturnal ingredients and most of the daylight dwellers, all that's left are a few more plants and fungi. We must wait until sunrise to gather the rest. I expected this to take much longer! At this rate, we will be back at Luna Nova by tomorrow evening." Diana informed. She gave Akko an approving smile, "Well done. I'm so proud of you, Akko."

Akko blushed, she still wasn't used to receiving all this praise, unless it was from Ursula. "We're a great team, Diana! We did this together!"

They were a dynamic duo indeed. When Diana's extensive knowledge and quick wand reflexes were combined with Akko's keen eye and creativity, the two were unstoppable.

Even though their main priority was the collection errand, Diana would always take the time to teach Akko about each resource in a way that the brunette could understand. Akko was thankful because she felt like she never really learned things from her Professors boring lectures, yet out here in the field studying the ingredients and seeing them in the wild made an impact on her. Akko found that touching parts of the plants and beasts worked best. Feeling the physical item made it feel so much more real and Akko committed them to memory with less difficulty. She used to run her fingers over her Shiny Chariot cards when she tried to memorize them as well.

Diana would mentor Akko while they worked and soon the red-eyed witch was easily able to parrot the blonde's lectures back to her. She was retaining information from Diana's lessons, hanging on to her companion's every word when she spoke. The heiress even linked the ingredients to other classes, like magic history, giving Akko as much information she could in tidbits.

While Diana was proud of her vast knowledge, she would always let Akko try to figure out problems on her own first.

For instance, earlier that same afternoon the pair came across Black-Blast Mushrooms growing inside of a rotted tree. "Sucy wanted these, but they explode in sunlight, Akko gulped. "How are we supposed to collect them?" Akko asked Diana. The blonde hummed thoughtfully, "How would  _you_  do it, Akko?" Diana had an answer, but she wanted to have Akko come up with a solution on her own. Usually, she used a beacon spell to mark a pesky ingredient's location and returned after dark, while other times she segmented the surrounding area and placed it in the cache. However, Akko had a different idea. The Japanese girl bit her lip, racking her brain, while Diana observed her student with a gentle smile. "Could we combine your capture spell with illusion magic? What if we trapped the mushroom inside of a magic bubble and filled it with shadows or darkness to keep the light out?" Akko inquired uncertainly. Diana was silent for a moment, eyebrows furrowed. "Sorry," Akko started, "that was stup—"

"Brilliant." Diana interjected, "We wouldn't have to waste time returning here later and the capture spell would contain the blast if anything goes wrong." Diana let out a sigh, "I guess I'm just a bit peeved I never thought of it myself." Akko was practically bouncing with elation. "Did I impress you? You need to praise me properly if I did!" Akko beamed while moving closer to Diana. Diana chuckled and reached out to pat her head. Akko closed her eyes expectantly, grin never leaving faltering. Instead of the heiress's cool fingers in her hair, she felt them on her cheeks followed by a gentle kiss on her forehead. The brunette's eyes flew open but Diana had already turned around. "Diana did you just—"

"We should continue our search," Diana broke in, "these ice runes will dissipate after their time is up." Akko was buzzing all over and she made it her goal to impress her companion as much as she could. She never knew she even had a chance of getting a kiss from the beautiful witch! Diana did her best not to let her partner see her blush, but it was difficult since the two always walked hand in hand.

Even now on the way back to their camp, the witches had their fingers intertwined. Suddenly, Akko's stomach gave a loud rumble. Diana giggled as Akko's ears turned red, "I guess that means it's time for dinner".

**Campsite (Dinner)**

Akko pouted.

She watched as Diana prepared dinner, a simple soup, and stared at the blonde's back. "Diana, I can help too." She whined. Diana smiled at Akko's childish manner, "It'll be done soon anyway. Just sit still."

Akko's pout stayed firmly in place.

"Can you cut the potatoes?" Diana relented. Akko sprung up from her seat near the campfire and dashed over to the small sack of potatoes. Diana supervised her, watching as the brunette washed and peeled the potatoes.  _Maybe I worried for nothing,_ Diana thought as she added herbs to the broth.

The next time looked back up at her friend, Akko was holding her magic sword.

The potatoes were lined up on the folding table in front of the other witch. It didn't take long for Diana to figure out what Akko was planning. "Akko," Diana warned. The brunette froze and looked towards Diana, "I can chop 'em up all at once with this! Prepare to be stunned!" Before Diana could stop her Akko unleashed a quick flurry of slashes, starlight following her blade. For a split second, it looked like nothing happened.

Then the entire table split into pieces.

There was a moment of silence between the two.

"Well, I'm certainly stunned," Diana remarked.

"…I'll fix it," Akko mumbled.

After the potato fiasco (though Diana did admit the potatoes were sliced with just the right amount of thickness), the only task Akko was given was to retrieve ingredients for the soup. While retrieving some peppers, Akko noticed something tucked away in between the other food. She headed back towards Diana with a smirk on her face.

"You said we weren't here to play!" Akko exclaimed while holding up a bag of marshmallows. "Yet you brought marshmallows to roast! I must be rubbing off on you."

Diana took the peppers and began to chop them. "Those aren't mine."

"Don't be shy! I sure didn't pack them or else I'd have eaten them already." Akko joked.

"I've never roasted marshmallows before," Diana admitted while throwing in the freshly chopped peppers.

Akko's eyes bulged. "Seriously? We have to fix that tonight!" Akko fretted. "But if you didn't pack them, then who—," Akko then noticed the brand of marshmallows. "These are the ones Ursula buys."

Diana smiled at that, "She must have snuck them in while Finnelan and I were packing the cache. I heard Chariot was quite the troublemaker in the past."

Akko looked at the fluffy candy with affection, "She's always doting on me."

After the soup was done, the two ate together talking about their plan for tomorrow and enjoyed each other's company. After dinner, Akko prepared sticks to use as marshmallow skewers. Akko had to stifle a laugh when she how serious Diana looked when she was roasting her marshmallow. The amount of concentration on the blonde's face while she carefully toasted her marshmallow was downright comical!

The red-eyed witch couldn't help but admire the blonde in the campfire's warm glow. She was always so dazzling, even when she was doing something as childish as roasting a marshmallow. Akko felt that familiar warmth come over her again and she scooted closer to the heiress. Diana was so busy with her marshmallow she didn't even notice. Akko felt a strange sense of solemnness come over her. She and Diana were the same age, but the blonde had duty and responsibility forced on her very early in her life.

_No wonder_   _she's always taking things way too seriously,_ thought Akko.

Diana was a fighter. She was constantly fighting for Akko, for Luna Nova, and for her family name. Diana was too busy fighting for the whole damn world, but…

Who's fighting for Diana?

Diana always placed others before herself and it was something Akko both hated and loved about the blonde. The noble witch would rather make herself miserable than see others struggle.

_If she won't fight for herself, then I'll fight in her stead,_ Akko thought.  _I'll become a great witch and help her grant her wishes! I'll make her smile!_

But why? Because they're friends? Because it's the right thing to do?

Akko watched as an innocent childlike smile formed on Diana's face after she finished toasting her marshmallow to perfection.

_Because I love her._

It such a sudden yet simple thought, it made Akko laugh. She laughed at herself, it was so obvious! The entire situation was hilarious! She learned she was in love by watching her crush toast marshmallows.

Diana was startled by her companion's sudden outburst. She gave Akko a confused look.

Akko smiled warmly at her before she kissed her cheek.

The other witch was so shocked she dropped her stick, but Akko caught it easily.

"What was that for?" Diana stammered while her cheeks flushed.

Akko held up Diana's stick with her perfectly toasted marshmallow. "I was impressed."

**Bedtime**

"Are you sure you don't want to use the bed? I don't mind using the sleeping bag." Diana worried.

"I'm fine, Diana. I mean, we could always sha—"

"No."

After dinner, the pair took turns using the bathroom. Akko prepared her sleeping bag on the room floor while Diana used the shower after her. Akko insisted that Diana should use the bed, though the blonde was still guilty.

Diana was snuggled up in the comforters while Akko rested her head on her folded arms on the edge of the bed. The two witches were unable to sleep yet, so the brunette knelt beside the bed and leaned on the mattress, wanting to talk with her partner a bit longer.

"I'll use it next time" Akko smiled. Diana was surprised and just a bit disappointed Akko gave in so quickly, though she tried not to dwell on it. The witches whispered to each other, chatting in hushed tones as if someone could possibly overhear them. Eventually, Diana's eyelids started to droop and she struggled to stay awake. However, Akko was a ball of energy with a tremendous amount of stamina. In the end, Diana fell asleep first, despite all her efforts to fall asleep. Akko knew she should probably return to her sleeping bag but…

Diana was just too pretty!

Akko admired the beauty in front of her. Her gorgeous wavy blonde hair, her long eyelashes, her porcelain skin, the brunette was bewitched. While Akko was always up for cuddles, a different urge came over her. Now that Akko knew what she was in love with Diana she wanted to  _show_  her how much she meant to her. How much she  _loved_  her. After all, Akko was a physical person. She always believed actions spoke louder than words.

Akko wanted to just climb in beside her and trace her angelic features with her fingertips. She'd start by running her fingers through Diana's mane, then trail down to her brow, nose, and finally lips. She wanted to kiss Diana's delicate collarbone and the smooth skin of her pale shoulders with her touch, before doing it properly with her own lips. She wanted to wrap Diana in an embrace tight enough to make the blonde feel the way she made Akko's heart race.

And that was the problem. These were things  _she_ wanted.

Akko sighed.

Diana was too kind.

Akko didn't trust herself not to take advantage of her kindness. Diana would let her cross line after line, all Akko had to do was persist. The blonde was always willing to go to such lengths for her companion, it worried Akko sometimes. Diana was too quick to let herself get hurt and Akko would never forgive herself if she hurt her friend, her love.

She needed to understand Diana first. She needed to be able to tell when she was about to cross a line or go too far because Diana would just let it happen. The noble witch was 'perfect', and her generosity was too tempting. However, Akko knew she wasn't invincible like the world perceived her to be. Even Diana seemed to believe in her own lie, taking on more than anyone should.

The sleeping girl in front of her is so vulnerable and frail like if Akko  _thought_ too loudly she would shatter. Akko wanted to love her, but first, she needed to become someone who can protect her.

The witch needed to be ready to sacrifice her own selfish impulses, the way Diana did for almost her entire life.

Suddenly Diana shifted, causing her dress to hike up her thigh and her shoulder strap to slip down. Akko's breath hitched.

_She's not going to make this easy for me. Diana, you beautiful freak of nature!_

Akko readjusted the blonde's nightdress and pulled the sheets over her, tucking her in. She started to slowly make her way to her sleeping bag when she heard Diana stir again. The Japanese girl halted and peeked back at the blonde. Seeing no other movement, she continued her silent trek.

Until she heard Diana whimper.

Immediately, Akko was back at Diana's side. All previous thoughts were forced out of her head, the only thing she cared about was Diana's safety. She gently shook the noble's shoulder. Her heart broke when she saw tears trapped in her long eyelashes before they trickled down her cheeks.

"Diana!"

"Diana, please wake up!"

"Diana, your Kiwi is here."

Diana's eyes fluttered open "You're so silly," Diana muttered, but she was smiling. Akko brushed away her tears.

Akko climbed into the bed and snuggled up under the blonde's chin, wrapping an arm around Diana's waist. The somber girl returned the hug, grateful Akko always seemed to know how to cheer her up. "I dreamt of my mother," she whispered. "I haven't dreamt of her in so long, it caught me off-guard." Akko remained quiet, listening to her companion. When Diana didn't continue, Akko looked up at her and met her eyes. The heiress pinched her cheek affectionately and Akko let out a little whine, though both witches new she didn't really mind. "I apologize, I must have woken you," Diana said quietly, attempting to avoid the elephant in the room.

"I'm here Diana. I'm not going anywhere. I told you already, you aren't getting rid of me that easily." Akko stated.

Diana was startled, shaken.  _How did she know what I was thinking?_ The blonde was familiar with the feeling of loss. She had accepted her mother's death years ago, but that didn't mean she stopped missing her. The loss of a loved one was one of the most painful things she ever experienced. The dream of her mother reminded her of that pain and Diana couldn't help but wonder if she could live through that again.  _What if something happened to Akko?_

On the other hand, Akko had recognized the expression on Diana's face as the same from the dandelion incident, which is why she repeated the promise she made that day. While it was a shot in the dark, it was still a chance so Akko went for it. When Diana gaped at her in shock, she knew she said the right thing.

Diana sighed, "Akko, can you stay with me?" the blonde pleaded.  _I need you._

"Of course!" Akko smiled back at Diana.  _I'm here._

They would continue this conversation when Diana had more energy. For now, the two enjoyed the shared warmth between them and fell asleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a Zelda fan. It shows! BotW is amazing.


	11. Wingman

Ursula didn't bother trying to hide her smug grin at the meeting.

Diana and Akko not only completed their collection errand, the students also managed to gather a surplus of ingredients, surpassing the professors' expectations. They arrived before dinner time the night before, but Ursula insisted the pair eat and turn in early. Ursula took the magic cache and turned it in for the two grateful witches.

The professors of Luna Nova summoned Diana and Akko the next morning to talk about their errand, and Ursula didn't mask the I-told-you-so grin from her peers. The usually meek teacher was bursting with pride for her students.

"There were no complications on the errand. I noticed that there was an increase of magical creatures and wildlife, most likely due to the return of magic." Diana reported in her usual 'lecturing stance' (Akko's words), back straight and hands behind her back. Akko fidgeted a bit in her spot. Usually, the only time she was summoned was because she was in trouble.

"Even if there were more critters and creatures are out there, being able to catch so many is quite a feat!" Lukić cackled. "You didn't use Miss Kagari as bait, did you?"

Akko opened her mouth to retort, but Diana responded before she could get a word out "Actually, Akko has a very keen eye. I was impressed at how easily she located the items on our list. Her innovative thinking made collecting the more annoying ingredients easier when compared to my previous errands." Diana ended with a smile, "I'm glad she was with me."

"It wasn't a big deal. Diana taught me a lot of stuff while we were there too! I want to help her next time too! If that's ok?" Akko requested, uncharacteristically shy.

"My, you two are quite a team! You're doing Luna Nova a huge favor and I continue to expect great things from you both!" the headmistress chuckled. "I also have some good news to share! After you and your friends solved the Missile Crisis, so many people wanted to find out about the witches who saved the world. Luna Nova has received generous donations from various supporters! Everyone wants to pitch in and aid the Academy that mentored such fine witches. But…" Holbrook trailed off.

"What's wrong? Isn't it a good thing that Luna Nova has more money?" Akko asked with a look of confusion. Diana, being used to these conversations had a guess about what the headmistress was going to say next. "Could it be you are having difficulty deciding how to split the funds?" she inquired.

"As sharp as always Miss Cavendish," Holbrook sighed "While we have plenty of funds, if we were to split it equally it wouldn't be enough to make any significant changes. We need to choose which departments should receive funding."

Immediately the Professors were bickering amongst each other. Everyone wanted to fight for their own department, giving reasons as to why they needed the funding. Headmistress Holbrook gave the two stunned witches a shrug.  _See what I have to put up with?_

Suddenly Akko's hand shot up and she raised her voice over the disputing educators. "I have a suggestion!" she boomed. She stole the attention of everyone in the room, including Diana who nearly jumped out of her skin at the brunette's outburst. "Miss Kagari, we can't spend the funding on apple tarts and pools of pudding. If only you filled your head instead of your stomach!" Badcock responded sarcastically.

The room fell quiet.

It was an unspoken rule amongst the professors to avoid criticizing (insulting, more like) Akko in front of Ursula. The brunette always seemed to bounce back to her cheery self, so many of the teachers never hesitated using venom in their word.

Until Ursula began to defend the 'dunce' aggressively.

Ever since her hair returned to its fiery red color, Ursula's attitude changed to match. She was still timid and amiable, but as soon as she got passionate about something, especially Akko, she commanded the attention of all present. An uncharacteristically serious Chariot du Nord would steal the spotlight, paralleling her past self on the stage. As Akko and the former performer grew closer, Ursula's protective nature grew correspondingly.

Diana usually defused these situations before they escalated, but she couldn't always be ready. The heiress had hoped that the professors would be more understanding after seeing all of Akko's progress, but it seems that things weren't so simple. Diana could feel the tension in the air and glanced over at Akko's favorite teacher. The Japanese girl had been spending a lot of time with Ursula before their collection errand, which would mean…

The ferocity in Ursula's eyes would have made a _dragon_  cry.

"I believe a good teacher should always be open to suggestions from their students. We need to work together to make Luna Nova better." Ursula said with a faux smile. There was no stuttering or stammering and her voice seemed to cut through the air. Her words were logical and in no way out of line or offending. Her simple statement had no malice, yet her voice seemed to shake Diana to her core and it wasn't even directed at her! Once upon a time, Diana believed logic was the king of all arguments, but after experiencing a truly angry Ursula, she knew emotion could be just as powerful.

It was hard to argue when you couldn't breathe.

Akko felt the change too but remained mostly unfazed. It may have been because of her bond with her teacher or maybe it was because she tended to be oblivious to these sort of things; the brunette turned and met Ursula's eyes with a look of uncertainty. "Go ahead, Akko. We're all listening." The astronomy teacher assured her student and subtly commanded her coworkers.

"Yes, dear! We'd love to have the input of our students." Holbrook chuckled. She found Ursula's change to be useful in settling down arguments and wished the younger teacher would speak up in other matters as well. She often opted to sit out of major decisions, drowned out by Finnelan's call for tradition. It was a shame, a young mind with fresh ideas being forced into submission or outright ignored _. It's no wonder she and Akko shared such a strong bond_ , the headmistress thought.

"We should invest in the greenhouse!" Akko responded confidently.

"The  _greenhouse?"_ Finnelan parroted disbelievingly.

"I was thinking that since it's so difficult for Luna Nova to collect ingredients, we should grow them instead. I mean, most of the ingredients were plants and fungi anyway. We would need to gather much less on collection errands if we just grew them here! Since Diana and I brought back extras, maybe we could start there?" Akko continued.

"And who will take care of the greenhouse? Our staff is already doing all they can and we won't be able to afford it for very long if we hire new caretakers." Badcock challenged, mindful to watch her tongue around the mama bear glaring at her from across the room.

"The students of Luna Nova can," Diana chimed in. "Akko and I were discussing this last night over dinner. We were wondering if there was an alternative way to gather the ingredients since after we graduate, it will be a burden on the staff. It seems quite a few students are interested in volunteering. We have potential recruits already."

"Yeah! Sucy was all for it when we brought it up!" Akko chirped. "Everyone always said that I was one of the worst students to attend Luna Nova, but you still gave me a chance! If I never had the chance, the collection errand would have taken forever and I'd probably be causing (more) trouble."

"I believe if the students are given a chance to give back to the school, it would strengthen morale as well. It would create a sense of community," Diana finished.

Ursula's intense expression softened as she gazed at the pair of young witches with a gentle expression. "I told you to rest and instead you continue working to help the school." She chuckled. Akko and Diana returned the smile bashfully.

"I agree with Akko and Diana." Lukić concurred. "That's because it's right in your department!" Finnelan quarreled. "I also think it's a pretty solid plan. I'm all for it." Nelson announced. "We'll continue this discussion later. I'm sure our little heroes here don't want to hear old women bickering about finances." Holbrook smiled. "You two are dismissed. Thank you for your idea as well. We should have faith in our students."

As Diana and Akko turned to leave, Holbrook stopped them with one last comment. "Girls, before you go, I want you to know that I'm very proud of you both. Not only did you complete your task, you went above and beyond! We're so lucky to have you both."

The duo departed with matching smiles.

**After Classes (Red Dorm)**

"Don't you have a date with Diana or something? Why are you lingering around here?" Sucy inquired while mixing a strange bright pink potion.

"Gah! I told you we were going to meet up and  _study_ together. We usually have duties after class, but the professors told us to take it easy." Akko defended.

"Diana is usually the subject of all your 'studying' anyway." Sucy retaliated.

"I'm starting to regret telling you guys." Akko pouted.

"We've known for a while Akko," Lotte chimed in. "You could have told us at any time. We're here for you and we've  _been_  supporting you two!"

"I know, you guys always have my back! I knew how I felt, I just didn't know it was love." Akko smiled.

"Akko, you're an idiot." Sucy stated, making Akko's pout return, "But you're our idiot and we'll help you in any way we can. So, what's on your mind?"

"You picked up on that, huh?" Akko laughed nervously.

"Akko, what is it?" Lotte asked gently.

"Well—"

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Akko sprung up to answer it while Sucy and Lotte shared a look. They are  _definitely_ continuing this conversation later.

"Good Afternoon, I hope I'm not interrupting anything," Andrew said while noting the look on Sucy's face.  _I most certainly interrupted something,_ he thought.

"Andrew! You're back from Italy! Did you bring me something?" Akko asked excitedly.

"Akko!" Lotte chided.

Sucy rolled her eyes, "Akko, Uncle Andrew only brings gifts for good little witches."

" _Good_  witches? Oh my, it seems I have the wrong room," Andrew played along. He even pretended to walk away.

"Andrew, that's not funny! I'm a changed woman!" Akko cried after him.

Lotte snickered, "Pff,  _woman._ "

"I thought you guys were supposed to be supporting me!" Akko whined.

After they were through with their shenanigans, the trio and Andrew started to catch up since his last visit. Andrew has been busy since the Missile Crisis, attempting to unite the magic community with the government. He often left the country on business trips and conferences, making sure to buy souvenirs for his new friends. While he recounted his most recent trip, Akko told him about the Summer Woods. Andrew noticed the way Akko's eyes lit up when she talked about how amazing Diana was.

He was happy Akko found someone that made her beam like that. He wondered if he would look at someone like that too someday. "Andrew, there's something I need to tell you." Akko started seriously. Andrew had a feeling he knew where this was going. "There's a girl I like."

"I see," Andrew responded nonchalantly.

"I like girls," Akko repeated.

"Indeed," Andrew affirmed.

"Andrew!" Akko nagged.

"I heard you, Akko. So, what happened with Diana?" He asked, wanting Akko to get to the point.

"Wh—what? I never said anything about Diana…" Akko stammered.

"Was it supposed to be a secret?" Andrew inquired, eyebrows raised.

"Basically, everyone knew Akko was in love, except Akko," Lotte explained. _And Diana._

Akko groaned.

After the brunette's 'big reveal' The group continued to chat and joke with each other, mostly teasing Akko about her puppy love, until Andrew had to leave. He handed the souvenirs and sweets to Lotte, not trusting Akko to actually share the treats and said goodbye.

Coincidently, he ran into Diana who was on her way to Akko's dorm. The two have never really gotten along, but he figured if Diana could put a smile that big on the brunette's face, she couldn't be all that bad. "Good afternoon Diana."

"Good afternoon Andrew. What brings you here?" Diana asked politely, her perfect mask in place. The boy resisted the urge to roll his eyes, Diana wasn't going to make this easy. Though, given their history it was understandable.  _Baby steps,_ he thought. "I was just dropping off some souvenirs at Akko's dorm." He responded. He noticed the way the noble's façade faltered, a small smile appearing at the mention of Akko's name before it morphed back into her usual neutral face when she remembered who she was talking to. "You two have become friends rather quickly. What kinds of topics do you talk about with Akko? I can't see her sharing much in common with a statesman?"

Andrew knew this wasn't a jab at him since Diana wasn't cruel, just cold. She was honestly curious about what on earth they talked about and he couldn't blame her.

"You, mostly," Andrew smirked.

Diana's mask completely dropped.

"Akko talks about you a lot, I feel like I know you better now." Andrew continued, watching as Diana tried to hide how flustered she got from that simple confession.

"Oh," Diana gasped. "What kind of things does she say about me?" she inquired hopefully, looking every bit like a maiden in love.

Andrew's smirk grew into a mischievous grin, "I apologize, but I must be off. You could always ask her yourself." He started to walk away and a frustrated Diana called after him.

"Andrew!"

He waved and continued his trek. Seeing a reaction from Diana made her feel so much more  _human_ , he was sure he could get along with this new Cavendish eventually. However, not yet because teasing her was too fun.

The boy hoped that one day, those two would attend one of his parties as a couple.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never felt like Andrew was an antagonist. I feel like he's now one of Akko's buddies and the official twitter said that they have a "guy-guy" relationship, so a bromance I guess. Poor guy didn't really get any development.


	12. Shopping with Mum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ursula is a mother duck with her two ducklings.

Diana gazed down from her broom, searching for a certain brunette tail in the field below.

A few days have passed since she and Akko finished their collection errand, and the professor of Luna Nova finally decided on how to spend their new funds. In the end, they decided to not only invest in the greenhouse but to also open a suggestion box where students could write down their thoughts and concerns about the Academy. The educators were really trying to reach out to their pupils, taking Diana and Akko's advice to heart. Surprisingly, Finnelan was the one who came up with the idea for the suggestion box! "If we're going to do this, we better do it right," were her words on the idea of getting more students involved. Diana smiled, if she and Akko could sway Finnelan of all people, there was nothing they couldn't do!

Diana noticed a strange ethereal light illuminating the opposite end of the field. As she got nearer, Akko's performance came into view. Akko had used illusion magic to create a majestic eastern dragon with so much detail, the flying witch could make out each shimmering scale and jagged fang. It's piercing gaze seemed so real, Diana shuddered. The dragon was following Akko's familiar starry blade, gracefully gliding through the air.

Until it's face started to shift.

Diana observed as the magnificent beast's details melted off, leaving behind a cartoonish creature with a simple smiley face and a long wiggly body.

"Not this stupid flying noodle again!" Akko cried in frustration.

Diana wanted to laugh at her friend's outburst, but she knew Akko would think she was laughing at  _her._ Diana stifled her laughter and applauded instead, drawing the performer's attention.

"Diana? What are you doing here?" Akko asked, the tips of her ears turning red. Diana noticed and smiled gently at the embarrassed witch.

"I had some good news I wanted to share with you and I needed to speak with Professor Ursula as well. You've improved, Akko." Diana praised as she landed in front of her friend.

"…Did you see the noodle?" Akko inquired.

"It was a cute noodle," Diana responded playfully.

"You're a cute noodle," Akko pouted with faux irritation. Diana pinched her cheek playfully and Akko beamed back.

"You wanted to speak to me, Miss Cavendish?" Ursula asked from the sidelines. Diana did her best not jump, she didn't even notice the smirking teacher there! Diana was always so unguarded whenever she was with Akko, it was starting to concern her. It was like when she spoke with the merry witch, they were the only two people in the world. Ursula grinned as Diana collected herself, before spilling the good news to her fellow witches.

"Yay! I knew we could convince them!" Akko cheered, "It's like we're leaving behind a legacy!"

"I suppose that is one way of looking at it. After the greenhouse is set up, it'll be up to the students to help with maintenance." Diana reminded. "Also," Diana turned to face Ursula, "I was wondering if you could help me with a healing spell." After seeing the confusion on the redhead's face (after all, she was the astronomy teacher) Diana continued, "Specifically, the spell  _Lyonne._ "

The other two witches gasped. Akko was stunned at the mention of one of the Seven Words. The memory of Wagandea was still fresh in her mind after all this time. A familiar feeling of guilt bubbled inside her. Ursula placed her hand on her favorite pupil's shoulder and gave a reassuring squeeze before addressing Diana. "I'm afraid I can't help you since the Words of Arcturus are meant to be discovered. They don't appear to just anyone. However, I can equip you with materials for advanced training in healing magic. I hope you understand…" Ursula replied with an apologetic smile.

"I understand, I figured it would have been something of that nature." Diana sighed, "I will take you up on your offer for the advanced training, though. If I can't unlock the secrets of  _Lyonne,_ then I should try my best to excel at the things I  _can_  do," Diana finished with determination in her voice.

"If it's you, Diana, I'm sure  _Lyonne_ will reveal itself eventually," Akko said with a small, but sincere smile. She hadn't bounced back from her funk yet and Diana silently cursed for not going about this with more tact. She should've known better than to bring this up in front of the still guilty girl.

"In that case, I'll get one of the other instructors to retrieve the materials. They won't sell it to you unless you have special permission and it's a little difficult to obtain," Ursula stated.

"…You need to ask someone else since you can't fly there yourself." Akko mumbled.

"Akko, we talked about this. I told you it's fine and I would do it all over again for you! I will  _never_ regret saving you!" Ursula assured.

Diana immediately pulled her companion into a hug when she saw Akko starting to tear up. Diana was still kicking herself for her mistake. She was so caught up in the light mood she forgot to proceed with caution.

"I'll take you," Akko muttered, almost inaudible.

"Sorry, I didn't quite catch that," Ursula apologized.

"I'll take you! I'll take you anywhere you need to fly!" Akko declared with much more vigor.

"Akko…" Ursula responded gently, "You don't need to—"

"I'll assist you," Diana interjected. "I'll make sure that you and Ursula make it to your destination safely."

Ursula wrapped her arms around the two younger witches in a group hug. "You two leave no room for argument, do you? Thank you, girls." The educator said while trying not to cry. Hearing the emotion in their mentor's voice, the two girls each freed an arm to properly hold the redhead. Ursula laughed at their antics, feeling loved and extremely lucky to have such caring students.  _They're not just my students anymore, they're my wings,_ Ursula thought. "When you two are ready, let's head to the Magic Bazaar!"

**On the Way to the Magic Bazaar**

"Like the name suggests, it's a marketplace full of magical items, ingredients, and accessories. Some of those items need special permits to purchase, but Luna Nova has a long history with many of the shopkeepers. It should be easy to obtain what we need as long as you're accompanied by a professor," Ursula informed as the witches flew. The astronomy teacher was riding with Akko, sitting behind the excited girl on her broom. Diana flew right next to Akko, ready for any mishaps that may occur. The flight wasn't long, but the Magic Bazaar could only be accessed through a special ley line. Akko never faltered during the flight, making her mentor proud.

After the trio arrived, Ursula took the lead and warned her students, "Try not to wander off, it's easy to get lost here. If you want to buy anything, you should verify it first. Sometimes things may seem like a bargain but ended up being a sham. Watch out for con artists, they'll try to take advantage of you since it's your first time. If anything catches your eye, let me —" Ursula halted.

"Where's Akko?" she asked seriously, eyes widening.

"She's right—", Diana looked at the empty space next to her "she  _was_ right here."

The two witches sighed simultaneously.

"She couldn't have gone far. Let's—" Diana started.

"You guys shouldn't wander off like that!" Akko chided, appearing out of thin air with a new purchase in her hands.

"Akko, you are clearly the guilty one getting lost right after Professor Ursula warned us." Diana lectured.

"I wasn't lost, I was right over there," Akko said while pointing to a nearby food stall. She then opened the small paper bag she was holding and handed Diana a cookie shaped like a crown. "They just smelled so tasty, I knew we had to try them!" Akko exclaimed, "I have one for you too, Ursula!" Akko handed her mentor a similar star shaped pastry. "The vendor recognized us from the Missile Crisis and gave me a discount!" Akko smiled, "Oh wait, I forgot to get napkins! I'll be right back!"

Akko dashed off again leaving behind two conflicted witches.

They shared another sigh.

"I can't even be mad, even though I know I'm supposed to scold her," Ursula admitted.

"I know the feeling, she does something wrong and the follows up by being sweet. I should be angry, but I just can't. It's unfair." Diana agreed before nibbling cookie.

"It feels like I'm holding in a sneeze," Ursula added as she took a bite of her own sweet.

"It really does," Diana chuckled, making her teacher giggle a bit too.

"What's so funny?" Akko asked, returning with napkins.

The other witches just smiled as they enjoyed their cookies and moved along.

"Guys~" Akko whined as she trailed behind them.

The trio stuck together as they made their way to the opposite end of the bazaar. They stopped and looked at the wares along the way, Diana and Ursula making sure Akko didn't fall for scams or fake deals. Diana was quick to shut down cons and find great bargains while her companion kept getting swept in the vendors' honeyed words and dazzling displays.

"Hey! It's a dangerous world out there! These magic earrings—"

Diana dragged her puppy of a friend away from the stall.

"You'll regret it if you don't buy them now! I see danger in your future, little miss!" the creepy salesman called after them.

Akko's eye's widened at the vendor's words.

"Don't mind him," Diana said. "He's just another fake. Never let someone sell you something using fear."

Eventually, they came upon a stall selling magic devices that connected to the internet. "Lotte has one of those. It's a crystal ball! It's pretty slow though." Akko said while viewing the items. Diana examined them closely while Akko looked at a nearby stall selling strange fruits and vegetables. Ursula noticed Diana's interest and approached her, "Something catch your eye, Diana?" she smiled.

"Professor—" Diana started a bit shyly.

"You don't need to be so formal! We're not on campus right now." Ursula interjected.

"Ursula," Diana continued with a blush, "students are not allowed to use technology on campus, but it's alright if we use magical devices, correct?"

"Yes, if it's a magical device it should be fine, but may I ask why the sudden interest?" Ursula inquired. After all, Diana never showed much interest in the internet until now, or any tech for that matter. Diana always preferred traditional books and texts over cell phones and laptops.

"I was thinking if I had a device, Akko and I could stay in contact with each other," Diana answered honestly.

"You two see each other practically every day!" Ursula laughed, "but yes, it would be a good way to stay in touch over break and such. Which one do you like?"

"The pocket watch. It's convenient and simple. The size makes it easy to carry, but when you open it up a larger magic screen is projected." Diana explained. Hannah and Barbara were always sending each other funny videos and giggling over secret messages. The noble witch never really understood her friends' fascination with the internet, yet she wondered if she could have something like that with Akko. She was even willing to try out these odd objects if it meant she and Akko could get a little closer.

The astronomy teacher gave the younger witch a gentle smile and patted her head softly. Diana blushed, but a childlike smile appeared on her face. Ursula would have never even considered intruding on the noble's personal space in the beginning of the year. Diana used to always seem so distant, almost cold, and never showed much emotion. After Akko chased after Diana and brought her back, Diana was much more open, smiling all the time. Diana was still a child, but the former performer only opened her eyes to that truth after seeing Diana and Akko interact with each other. The once reserved Cavendish was even giving  _hugs._ Well, giving hugs to Akko mostly, but it was quite a change!

The professor called over the shopkeeper and asked to buy two of the pocket watches. "Akko will need one too if you want to stay in touch." She smirked.

"Prof-, Ursula! I can buy it myself! There is no need for that!" Diana stammered.

"Hush, I want to spoil my students. You two are always working so hard, let me treat you!" Ursula responded sternly. As the educator talked with the shopkeeper, Diana felt a tap on her shoulder.

Diana turned around to meet mischievous red eyes and a smile she knew all too well.

 _Oh no,_ she thought.

"Diana, check out this peach I found!", Akko exclaimed while holding up the fruit.

"It looks like…" Diana sighed, "Really, Akko?"

"It's a butt-peach!" Akko chirped.

"How charming," Diana responded sarcastically. The rear shaped fruit wasn't so bad, Diana thought it would be much worse.

"I guess you could say", Akko smirked, "I'm feeling quite  _cheeky._ "

 _There it is,_ Diana thought. "Akko, did you buy this peach just to make that absurd pun?"

"I'm very committed. How often do you come across a butt-peach? This is a rare find!" Akko defended.

"I got the pocket watches! You two are like celebrities, when she saw you and Akko standing together she recognized you as the heroes who solved the Missile Crisis!" Ursula beamed as she approached the duo.

"Ursula, I've decided I no longer need to stay in constant contact with this buffoon. It's damaging to my mental health." Diana stated.

"What happened?" the professor asked, a bit shocked at the sudden change.

"Diana doesn't appreciate my butt-peach," Akko complained as she proudly held up her prize.

"It's certainly something…" Ursula responded unsure of what to say in this kind of situation.

"I think it's cute!" the mischievous witch grinned.

"Akko, you are holding a fruit shaped like someone's hindquarters. I wouldn't call that  _cute._ " Diana scoffed.

"It looks like a cute, plump bum."Akko paused and looked back at her peach, "Diana, it kinda looks like your—"

Diana didn't hold back and stretched Akko's cheeks mercilessly. Akko glanced at her role model in a silent plea for help, but Ursula just shrugged her shoulders.

 _Really, what am I going to do with these two?_ She thought with a smile.

**Meanwhile, At Luna Nova**

"Lotte, where is my guinea pig? I finally finished this potion and my test subject goes missing." Sucy complained while holding up a bright pink liquid.

"She's out with Ursula and Diana. Alcor dropped in earlier and me told they'll be back later, but he's not sure when." Lotte replied, "You've been working on that for a while now, what exactly is it?"

"Oh, you'll see," Sucy smirked.  _Plan B, I guess. Good thing we have a spare idiot around._


	13. Love and Idiots

The novice witches weren't allowed to follow Ursula into the final store to buy the last ingredient. It was a small gloomy building at the very back of the Magic Bazaar where only those with special permission could enter. It didn't have the same energy the bazaar had, and Akko joked that it must be the Witches' Black Market. She earned a scolding from Ursula but that only peaked her interest. Diana had to lead her away by taking the brunette's hand. Akko happily followed the blonde away from the forbidden area without complaint, much to Ursula's relief. Ursula mouthed a silent 'thank you' to the heiress before disappearing into the shop.

The pair bought lunch at a food stall and had lunch on a small bench separate from most of the market. The blonde decided to set up the pocket watches after she finished and Akko observed while holding her multi-colored fries. Diana sighed and handed one of the watches to Akko. The brunette knew how much Diana prided her herself on her vast knowledge, making it tough on her when she  _didn't_ know something. "Do you want to do it together?" Akko offered gently.

"Yes, I'd like that," Diana sighed.

Akko analyzed the watch and started to set it up with ease after noticing how similar it was to a cell phone interface. She explained everything as simply as she could while being careful not leave anything out, the same way Diana always did for her. The blonde listened intently and munched on Akko's fries, not that Akko minded. Being a quick-learner, Diana was able to set up her own watch with almost no assistance from the brunette.

"It's so simple after you explain it." Diana smiled as she easily navigated her device. Akko felt a surge of warmth seeing the confident smile appear on her love's face. "If you need help with anything you can message me!" Akko exclaimed happily.

Suddenly her watch made a soft chime. The red-eyed witch opened it to find one new message. She looked over at Diana who just smiled back. Akko opened the message:

_Thank You, Kiwi._

Akko beamed at Diana before replying:

_You're welcome, Princess ;)_

Diana laughed, "Princess? Really, Akko. Is the symbol at the end supposed to be a wink?"

Akko smiled and started to educate Diana on emoji etiquette.

**At Luna Nova (Blue Team's Room)**

"Ya dun goofed, Sucy. An Akko level goof! I'm mildly impressed." Amanda stated as she tried to comprehend the scene in front of her.

Barbara was sandwiched between Lotte and Hanna, unable to move anything except her head. The two clinging witches were bickering with each other and Barbara tried to mediate their ridiculous argument.

"I love her the way Edgar loves Belle! You wouldn't understand!" Lotte cried as she tightened her grip.

"What the heck does that even mean? I don't speak fangirl, but I know Barb better than anyone and she doesn't want this!" Hanna countered.

"Girls please, I can barely breathe," Barbara strained. The two conflicting witches released their friend only to continue their battle. The raven girl sighed and looked over at Sucy and Amanda standing in the doorway. "How long will this last?" she inquired.

"Until dusk, there's nothing we can do but wait this out," Sucy responded with a shrug.

"How did this all happen anyway?" Amanda asked, raising her voice over the two bickering witches.

"It was a love potion. If you drink it, the next person you come in contact with will fall in love with you. I snuck it into Barbara's tea—"

"Damn it Sucy!" Barbara interrupted as the conflicting duo returned to her sides again.

"-thinking she would encounter Hanna first. They're always holding hands and touching." Sucy continued.

"Lewd," Amanda smirked while Barbra blushed. Hanna took notice of this and faced the redhead.

"Don't pick on Barbara! So, what if we hold hands? We're best friends!" The pony-tailed girl challenged.

"You two can remain best friends. Barbara and I will be lovers! We can write our own story together as a couple," Lotte responded shyly in her usual sweet tone.

"HOWEVER," Sucy interjected, "Lotte and Barbara accidentally brushed hands when they were reading  _Nightfall_ together while Hanna was making snacks with Jasminka. Thank you for letting me finish, you rude bastards."

"You can't steal Barb from me! If you start dating, then I won't be her number one anymore! I belong at her side!" Hanna exclaimed completely ignoring Sucy.

"Aw, Hanna! You know you'll always be my best friend." The dark hair girl cooed while brushing the brunette's bangs away from her face with her recently freed hand.

The other witch was silent for a moment, a look of realization crossing her face. Hanna separated herself from her best friend, "No, I don't think so. I don't want this anymore."

"Hanna?" Barbara called quietly, a pang of fear resonating throughout her entire body.

"I want to be your girlfriend." The other girl replied simply before kissing Barbara's cheek. Lotte gasped, Amanda clapped, and Sucy raised her eyebrows at the sudden development.

Then Barbara fainted.

"Barbara!" the once arguing witches fussed over the unconscious girl.

Sucy walked up behind Lotte holding a new potion in her hand. She dumped the contents on her unsuspecting friend. Lotte immediately fell asleep, and the long-haired girl caught her friend easily, "It'll be easier if Lotte sleeps off the love potion. You take care of Barbara, she'll probably want to talk to you when she wakes up." Sucy stated as she began carrying Lotte back their room. Amanda rushed over to help carry the small sleeping girl.

Hanna nodded as she carefully placed her friend on the bed and took a seat beside her. As always, she took Barbara's hand in her own, brushing her thumb over the sleeping girl's knuckles.

"I love you, Barb." Hanna smiled.

**Red Team's Room**

"Yanson is going to be pissed when she wakes up." Amanda sighed as she watched Sucy tuck the bespectacled girl in.

"Don't worry, Lotte is too kind for her own good. She'll forgive me." Sucy replied as she removed Lotte's glasses and put them on the desk. "Besides, it looks like things will work out for those two knuckleheads. They should be grateful!"

Constanze peeked into the room drawing the attention of the other two witches. She gestured to her friends, 'Dinner.' Sucy and Amanda smiled at the little witch before approaching her, each patting her head as they passed. They were so familiar with each other, the tiny mechanic didn't need to use her signs or stan-bots to communicate simple things.

"Looks like Akko isn't back yet and Lotte will be out for a while. Guess I'll have to save some food for them." Sucy remarked as the headed toward the Cafeteria.

"Diana isn't the only one who's gotten soft," Amanda smirked.

Sucy glared at her but Amanda laughed it off.

**Outside Red Team's Room**

Akko nearly shrieked when she felt something furry against her leg.

She looked down to meet the beady red eyes of a guinea pig. The brunette squawked when the rodent spoke to her. "Don't just stare you moron. Change me back."

"Sucy?" Akko asked as she knelt down to pick up the guinea pig. "What happened?"

After dinner, Sucy carried back two plates of food using a preservation spell to keep it hot and fresh. She was going to continue her usual experiments when Lotte started to stir. The freckled girl was no longer under the influence of the love spell and was, as Amanda predicted,  _pissed._  She turned Sucy into a guinea pig, the irony not lost on the chemist, and tossed her out of the room before locking the door. Unable to turn back without her wand, Sucy just waited quietly for Akko's return.

"Talk about karma, you're so fluffy." Akko giggled while petting her transformed friend. She even nuzzled the very unamused Sucy.

"Just turn me back and open the door," Sucy complained. "What took you so long to get back?"

"As soon as we got back, Diana received a message from her aunt. It looks like the return of magic has also brought on a lot of new responsibility for the Cavendish family. She tried to hide it, but she looked so stressed. I couldn't just leave her like that but eventually I had to go," Akko replied quietly. She braced her back against the door and slid down to sit on the floor, cradling Sucy against her chest. "I couldn't do anything."

Sucy remained silent, listening to her friend.

"That doesn't sound like my Akko," came Lotte's voice from the other side of the door. The blue-eyed witch was going to let Sucy in the moment she finished her dinner, but she heard Akko's voice and figured the brunette would do it. When she approached the door and heard Akko's helpless tone she froze, listening in. "I'm going to open the door now," Lotte warned.

Akko got up and entered the room, still carrying Sucy. She carefully put her friend down and changed her back into a human. The trio sat side by side on the brunette's bed and offered her the plate of food, but she declined.

After Akko rejected dinner, they knew the problem ran deeper than they initially thought.

Sucy recognized the sad smile on her friend's face. Whenever she talked about Diana, Akko glowed. She'd smile from ear-to-ear and her voice was always filled with affection and admiration, but then there were also moments like these. Akko's beaming smile would be replaced with the look she wore right now; sad, anxious, and most the most concerning emotion, self-loathing. Whenever her friends asked what was wrong, she'd slip on her usual smile and tell them nothing was wrong. They figured Akko would open up to them when she was ready, but at this rate, she'll develop a mask better than Diana's.

Lotte had an idea, "Akko, do you remember the day Andrew brought those souvenirs from Italy? You were going to tell us something but we were interrupted. What were you going to say?" the Finnish girl inquired gently.

As expected, Akko switched into her casual smile, "It wasn't anything—"

"Akko." Sucy interrupted sternly. "Don't lie, or else I'll make you drink a truth potion that'll make you spill every secret you ever had since childhood."

"You have one of those?" Akko gasped, eyes widening.

"Nope," Sucy replied, earning a sincere smile from the somber girl.

"You're jokes are stupid." Akko jabbed playfully.

"Akko, you're the last person I want to hear that from," Sucy jested.

"You're both stupid," added with a grin.

"Lotte! I'm wounded!" Akko exaggerated, placing a hand over her heart and pretending to faint. The other two witches laid down beside her and now the trio was just staring up at Lotte's bunk in a comfortable silence.

Eventually, Akko spoke.

"Even if I love her with all my heart, that doesn't mean I deserve her. I'm still such a kid, I'm afraid I'll take advantage of her or god forbid hurt her. She's a noble witch, so even if I don't care about what people think, Diana has to  _live_ amongst those very same people. I wanted to become someone who deserves her, but I don't where to start. I want to fight for her, to protect her, to be part of her world, but  _how?_  The closer we get, the further away she feels. I—I Don't want to bring her down." Akko admitted, covering her eyes with her arm.

"You can start by confessing, dumbass," Sucy growled, irritated by the way her companion spoke about herself. "Figure everything else  _together_  afterward. Nothing will change if you just wallow in self-loathing. Diana would be furious if she heard you talk like that. She's so proud of you, supporting you in everything you do, and here you are belittling yourself. If you want to do it Akko,  _then just do it."_

"Sucy's right. Akko, you've already grown so much, you just haven't realized it. The fact that you are so willing to put Diana's happiness before your own proves it. Diana smiles now and it's all thanks to you. If you feel like there is no place for you in her world, then make one! You've already done that here at Luna Nova!" Lotte added.

"But I'm —", Akko started

"Don't," Sucy interrupted Akko and sat up to properly face her. "Diana is lucky to have someone like you. She deserves to be happy, and you're the one person who can do that. I don't think people are ever just 'meant to be'. The reason you guys belong together is because you're  _trying._ You're willing to change to fit in each other's lives. You  _earned_ the right to stand beside her. I've seen you work for hours just to learn how to make heart-shaped ice cubes in her iced tea! Not many people are so devoted, but you are. Diana needs you," Sucy ended crossing her arms. "And she'd need to be an idiot to not realize how special you are."

It was subtle, but Lotte could pick up on a new emotion in Sucy's voice, one she never heard from the other girl.

Akko held Lotte's hand and wrapped an arm around Sucy's waist. "Thank you. You're right, I need to confess to her. I'll do it in the most memorable way possible!"

"We never said it had to be flashy," Lotte giggled.

"Please, this is Akko we're talking about. If it's not flashy, it's not worth it. She even likes flashy girls. Have you seen how many times Diana flips her hair in a day?" Sucy remarked.

"It's so cute! Diana's hair is really soft and silky! I love the way she tucks it behind her ear when she's reading! And-" Akko started on one of her usual Diana rants. However, before she could continue, her stomach growled. "Uh, looks like I'm ready for that dinner after all."

Her companions smiled and Lotte got up to fetch the plate. Things seemed to go back to normal, the trio returning to their usual banter, laughing and joking. Once Akko finished her meal, she offered to take Lotte's plate to the kitchen and Sucy started prepping ingredients for tomorrow's experiments. Before the brunette could leave the room, Sucy called out to her.

"Akko, it's nice that you're getting more involved with Diana, but don't forget about us. We're still your friends." Sucy said without looking away from her project.

"How could I? I couldn't have made it this far without you two! I love you guys, Ya know!" Akko chuckled as she left.

The moment Akko left the room, the freckled girl turned all of her attention on Sucy. While it was subtle before, Lotte was positive now. "Sucy, do you like Ak—"

"I did once," Sucy broke in, "but not anymore. Who could come in between those two lovesick idiots? I really am glad for them." Sucy turned to face Lotte, "Looks like we played cupid twice today. We should start charging." She chuckled.

Lotte looked for any signs of regret in Sucy's sleepy eyes, but only found sincerity. "I guess we should!" Lotte replied, relieved her friend was fine. "You know…" Lotte started, "you were such a cute guinea pig I could barely stay mad at you!"

Sucy nearly dropped her beaker of poison.

 


	14. Hurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what happens when you don't know how to foreshadow correctly! Gets a bit more serious, but I will (hopefullly) redeem myself! This fanfic was originally posted on Fanfic.net but I wanted to branch out. Brace yourself?  
> I've learned from my mistakes.

Diana was so deep in thought, she didn't hear Akko come up behind her. She jumped when she felt a cool glass press against her cheek.

"I brought you some iced tea! Sorry for interrupting your staring contest with the leaves," Akko joked as she handed the blonde her drink.

"Thank you," Diana smiled as she accepted the glass, noting Akko's signature heart-shaped ice cubes. The brunette did more shapes as well for others, but the heiress noticed she was the only one who received hearts amongst the other ice figures.  _She's always cheering me up,_ Diana thought.

The greenhouse was finally complete and the pair were acting as supervisors for students who volunteered. While the greenhouse looked the same from outside, there were now several magic doors installed, each containing a different environment. Akko worked in a tropical area, similar to the Summer Woods while Diana worked in a humid, muddy area resembling a swamp. They occasionally shifted from area to area, properly looking after the students. Getting the student body involved was a huge success and it made the work load easier on both the professors and Diana. The rest of their friends joined in too, even Amanda! The New Witches were in different areas, working with other students and keeping an eye out for trouble.

Some of them volunteered to get closer to their idol, Diana Cavendish. The heiress had quite a devoted fan club eager to help the blonde in any way they can. Others joined through the green team. Despite their reputation, Constanze was popular among the students ever since her performance during the Wild Hunt, while Jasminka's sweets and warm demeanor won over many students as well. The chef made special treats for the volunteers and manned the snack table rather than the actual greenhouse. A few students seemed to be dragged in after owing Amanda favors. Constanze used her stan-bots like security cameras to keep an eye on everyone, texting Diana whenever her assistance was required in another room.

Hannah and Barbara worked in a dark, damp environment helping Sucy with her mushrooms, though the two flirted with each other shamelessly after realizing they were hidden from prying eyes. Lotte, on the other hand, worked diligently beside the mushroom enthusiast who seemed unusually content to share her personal space. All in all, things were turning out nicely for Luna Nova and its upcoming witches.

"We did all this! Can you believe it?" Akko smiled as she knelt down near Diana and started weeding the plants.

"It's incredible, all the students are working so hard together," Diana chuckled as she sipped her iced-tea. Akko studied Diana's face and paused. The chestnut-haired girl expression shifted and Diana knew she had been caught.

"Diana, we're partners. You can talk to me." Akko stated, red orbs locking with Diana's blue ones. The worry was obvious in her big eyes. The blonde never understood how her companion learned to see right through her. The dreamer used to have difficulty understanding Diana, however, now it seemed like she was reading Diana's very soul.

It was unnerving.

Diana sighed, but she knew there was no point in trying to hide things from Akko.

"I'm having…difficulty with the healing spells. Healing spells are complicated because there is no single cure-all spell, but individual spells for specific purposes like mending bone or expelling toxins. A long, complicated healing spell is simply a string of different spells cast right after another, and they usually come with harsh side-effects. That's why I wanted to learn  _Lyonne,_ it's short but powerful and efficient." Diana explained.

"Maybe you don't need  _Lyonne?_ What if you made your own healing spell?" Akko suggested as she stole a sip from Diana's glass.

The noble witch's eyes widened, "My own healing spell?"

"The Nine Old Witches could do it. Why wouldn't the Nine New Witches be able to?" Akko inquired, tilting her head a bit.

New spells were invented all the time, but healing magic remained the same for decades. Diana studied her family's books and knew for a fact healing magic research had stagnated after the Industrial Age. She never considered creating her own spell, but it was possible, especially with the abundance of magic since the Grand Triskelion was unlocked.

"Akko, you're brilliant!" Diana exclaimed, standing up quickly.

"I'll handle things here, so you can focus on your spell." The brunette smiled with a slight flush in her cheeks.

"I can't make you do that," Diana responded while helping Akko to her feet.

"Sure you can! Don't you trust me?" Akko replied playfully while handing Diana back her glass.

Diana smiled back, "Of course I do." Diana drank the remainder of her iced tea, letting the heart shaped ice melt in her mouth.

**Two Weeks Later**

Diana's eyebrows furrowed as her healing spell only got half the job done. She mastered the other known spells and could cast them in record-breaking time, but her own spell didn't work properly. The professors were shocked by Diana' sudden progress and even witches from other schools wanted to learn the prodigy's secret to success. Some even visited just to see Diana perform what they called "miracles." The blonde's modified spells were not only fast-acting, they had virtually no side-effects. Luna Nova's educators preened in the spotlight, not only was the public interested in Diana, many visitors noticed how wonderful the greenhouse was. It was well kept by the students of Luna Nova, showing discipline and devotion. The Academy was proud of it and many other schools asked for advice on how to start their own. Things were looking brighter than ever.

The heiress had been practicing healing spells ever since she was a child, and after her mother passed, her passion for healing magic intensified. Everyone knew she was amazing, but no one had ever expected her to make such breakthroughs at such a young age. However, Diana was unsatisfied because her original spell didn't work and she had no idea why. She was so close, but something was  _missing._

The blonde was given a spare room all to herself to work without distraction, though that wasn't the whole story. The real reason she wanted her own room was because she believed Hanna and Barbara needed some alone time. She walked in on them kissing once and they refused to meet her eyes for two days. They were always considerate of her space when she was working, she decided she could return the favor.

Diana's thoughts were interrupted by a soft chime from her pocket watch. It was a message from Akko:

_Are you busy?_

Diana smiled, she was about to text back until she realized this was  _Akko_ after all. The brunette tended to leap before she looked, paired with the fact she most likely wanted to see Diana…

The heiress quietly approached the door, before quickly yanking it open. Akko was so startled, she nearly dropped her watch. "H—Hi," the red eyed witch stammered while pocketing her watch.

Diana smiled and shook her head, "Did you come all this way just to say hi?"

"I heard there was a princess locked away in this tower! I came to see for myself." Akko smiled, collecting herself.

"Did you fight any flying noodles along the way?" the blonde smirked.

"Diana! It's hard to control the dragon when my wand is in sword form." Akko pouted.

Diana chuckled and stepped aside so Akko could enter. "Thank you for being so considerate, but you don't have to ask for permission. Feel free to visit whenever you want," Diana closed the door and took a seat on her bed, "I missed you," She added quietly.

They still saw each other every day, but they spent less time doing things together. Akko took on all of Diana's responsibilities while the heiress worked on her project. They missed patrolling together and even doing the most mundane tasks like organizing or packing. Any time they spent together was time well spent.

Akko took a seat beside her friend, "I missed you too." She looked into Diana's weary eyes and quickly came up with a plan to ease her friend.

Suddenly, the brunette was gone and a small white rabbit with black tipped ears sat in her place. "Akko? What are you doing?" Diana asked while Akko hopped into her lap.

"I'm still hurting. You insulted my dragon! I demand to be spoiled as compensation." Akko ordered as she nuzzled Diana's tummy before looking up expectantly. Akko could feel the distress in her friend and decided to avoid asking about her progress with the spell. The transformed witch remembered how comforting it felt when she held guinea-pig-Sucy and wanted to do the same for Diana.

"I guess I have no choice," Diana surrendered while gently running her fingers through Akko's fluffy fur. The blonde knew Akko was trying to cheer her up again and she was grateful for it. Her companion not only knew how to recognize her stress, she knew how to make Diana smile again too. It was comforting to have someone care for her well-being without nagging her about her progress. Diana smiled as she felt Akko's small, warm body relax under her fingertips.

The blonde scratched behind Akko's ears and stroked the full length of her body. Bunny-Akko practically melted like a snowball under Diana's administrations. Unbeknownst to Akko, Diana was eyeing her cotton-ball tail. Diana moved cautiously and gave the little bun's tail a soft squeeze. Akko stood straight up and flicked her ears in irritation. She tried to glare at her offender, but it was in vain since it was impossible to be intimidating in such a cuddly form.

"I couldn't help it," Diana giggled as the bunny hopped off her lap and burrowed underneath her pillow. Akko's little bunny butt was the only thing sticking out from underneath the pillow, making Diana's smile even wider. She laid down on her stomach and laid her chin on her hands. "Akko," she called sweetly. The bun's puffy tail gave a little wag in response, but Akko burrowed herself deeper under the pillow. Diana watched as the cotton puff disappeared further under her pillow. She moved closer to the pillow and picked it up, revealing her fluffy friend. Diana chuckled and nuzzled the space between Akko's ears before resting her head next to her. Akko hopped closer to Diana and snuggled under her chin, slightly tickling the blonde.

Diana started to pet her again feeling herself start to doze off much like the rabbit she was spoiling. However, the moment Akko fell asleep her spell broke. The brunette looked up the same time Diana looked down and their noses bumped. Both witches froze, matching blushes blooming on their faces. Akko recovered first and rubbed her nose affectionately against Diana's, eliciting a giggle from the blonde.

While they were surprised at first, the moment Diana giggled, all the tension dissipated. It felt so natural, holding each other like this. Akko stroked Diana's hair and the heiress gave a pleased hum in response. The brunette traced Diana's ear before moving to her jawline, eyes moving to Diana's lips. The blonde noticed a glint in her eyes, something almost predatory, completely different from the vulnerable rabbit in her lap earlier.

Diana could feel that fire again, the same one from the Summer Woods. It would take over if Diana didn't oppress it. The problem was, Diana didn't  _want_ to stop it. She slid her hands over Akko's toned shoulders and down her back before moving up again. For the first time, she hated how conservative Luna Nova's uniforms were. Without thinking, she slid her hand underneath the back of Akko's shirt to find warm, smooth purchase underneath.  _This is it,_ Diana realized. The cure to her fire was the same thing burning her up from the inside out.

Akko shuddered at the sudden sensation but enjoyed the direct contact. She tried her best to restrain herself and behave until this point. Akko unbuttoned the first few button of Diana's white shirt and ran her fingers over the blonde's delicate collar bone before leaning in and trailing butterfly kisses across it. She moved lower, lips stopping just above Diana's chest. She felt the other girl's breath hitch and halted, wondering if she went too far. Instead, Diana pulled her closer, entangling their legs. Akko smiled against Diana's skin and moved her hand to gently massage Diana's thigh. She'd never seen Diana eager for anything, yet here she was clinging to Akko as if she'd drown if she let go.

Diana felt like she was going mad. At this, rate Akko would consume her, yet she couldn't bring herself to care. In fact, she  _wanted_  to be consumed. Diana whimpered when Akko's warm palm left her thigh. Akko pulled away and sat up, an amused smile formed on her face when Diana wrapped her arms around her neck and tried to pull her back in for a kiss. She removed Diana's hands and pinned her arms to the bed, laughing when Diana shot her a glare.

"If we're going to go this far, I want to do it properly," Akko smiled as she slid her hands up the frustrated witch's inner forearms and intertwined their hands.

Diana continued to glare at her.

Akko kissed her forehead and rubbed their noses together, knowing Diana wouldn't stay mad at her. She was right, the blonde relaxed for a moment before remembering their earlier activities. Her face flushed and she looked away trying to compose herself. Diana  _never_  lost herself like that before. "What happens now?" Diana asked as Akko released her, still not meeting the smirking witch's eyes.

"I have a surprise for you in the greenhouse. When I'm done, I want you to see it. From there on, I'm sure things will be clearer, for the both of us." Akko smiled while she played with Diana's hair.

"Is it almost done?" Diana inquired, finally meeting Akko's eyes.

"Soon, just give me a little more time." Akko pleaded. Diana turned away from the brunette.

"Do you like frustrating me?" Diana retorted.

"Yep," Akko replied while laying down next to the blonde. "You'll like it, I swear." She wrapped her arms around the irritated blonde.

"I hate surprises," Diana returned. Akko's proximity wasn't soothing the burn this time, in fact, it was making it worse.

"You'll like this one," Akko smiled and kissed Diana's ear. Diana was at her limit.

"I'd like it more if you touched me!" she snapped. The moment the words left her mouth Diana felt her fire dim down, flooded by embarrassment.

Akko didn't know she could affect the Diana Cavendish to this extent. Diana turned and buried her face in her pillow, the tips of her ears bright red. Diana was right, Akko did like making her frustrated. The blonde was always so composed and collected, seeing her come undone was always a highlight of her day, especially if she was the cause. Today was no exception.

"Is that an order from the princess?" she asked smugly, squeezing Diana's calf. The blonde refused to answer.  _I should give her a break. If this continues I won't be able to stop._

"You're so cute." Akko chuckled and placed a final kiss on top of Diana's head. "I'm almost done, I promise."

The brunette got up to leave but Diana's quiet voice stopped her. "Would you stay if I ordered you?"

Akko immediately returned to Diana's side. "Of course, Princess!"

"I have another request." Diana continued.

"Oh? What is it?" Akko inquired.

"Spoil me?" Diana asked shyly.

Akko smiled and ran her fingers through Diana's hair until the blonde dozed off finally getting some much-needed rest.

**Two Days Later**

It was finally done! Akko beamed as she inspected her work. It was long past curfew, but Akko had to finish Diana's surprise. Things were finally coming together, tomorrow morning she would show Diana. She wanted to make her confession special because Diana deserved it. She could have just said 'I love you' at any point, but Akko believed actions spoke louder than words and she wanted to express her love in a memorable way, not at some random point caught up in the heat of the moment.

This way, they wouldn't have any regrets and they'll finally clarify their relationship.

Suddenly she heard a loud crash from the main part of the greenhouse. Akko hurried over to investigate, wand readied to face off any intruders. The brunette's heart broke when she arrived. Glass covered the floor and many of the plants were crushed as if someone threw them on the floor and stomped on them. She heard another crash coming from one of the other rooms. Akko stormed into the other room, enraged by the greenhouse's desecration. They worked so hard for this, it was their legacy! Not just her's and Diana's, but all of the students and professors who helped to make it possible!

"Found you!" she shouted when she spotted the culprit. When the intruder turned around, Akko froze.

The intruder was a demon, a black misty figure with blazing red eyes. Before Akko could attack the demon surged forward and seemingly vanished. At first, the witch thought it ran away.

Then she felt a sharp pain in her back.

Akko collapsed onto the floor gripping her chest. She could  _feel_ her heart slowing.

_No, I can't-_

She struggled to lift her wand, she needed to send a beacon for help, to warn the others, but she couldn't utter a single spell.

Tears welled in her eyes, she never completed her dream, she won't be there for Ursula.

She never got to tell Diana how much she loved her.

With her last bit of strength, she pulled out her pocket watch.

**Diana's Room**

Diana was having trouble falling asleep. When she heard her watch chime she immediately grabbed it, smiling when she realized it was a text from Akko:

_Danger on campus_

Her heart fell into her stomach. Suddenly she received two more texts from Akko:

_I love you_

_I'm sorry_

Diana grabbed her broom.

 


	15. Princess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really a plot twist but a punch to the gut, huh?

ATTENTION:

So I know I really caught you guys off guard with the demon thing. I honestly thought the same thing. It's like I told you to prepare for a punch in the gut but then I kicked you in the head. BUT! I chose a demon of all things for a very specific reason. Now things will (hopefully) fall into place. Last chapter was a "fragment" chapter, now you will see start seeing how it goes together. Also! Sleepy, I need to have a word with you! But at the end of this chapter ;)

This is a long one, and it's kind of a roller-coaster. Just a heads up.

Diana was the one who found Akko motionless amongst the broken glass. The moment she laid eyes on the brunette, Diana sent out a beacon to signal the others and rushed over to Akko's side. She used healing spell after healing spell, but Akko's heartbeat remained weak and the brunette never stirred. When the other professors arrived, they stopped her and took Akko away to the infirmary.

No one could figure out what happened. Why would anyone want to destroy the greenhouse of all things? More importantly, who or what hurt Akko? There were no signs of injury, yet the girl's heart struggled and she remained comatose. Diana wanted to stay at Akko's side, but she needed to find out who did this. She couldn't sit around and mope, she needed to find a way to help Akko! The heiress thought she could handle this herself. She would distance herself from her feelings and focus on the task at hand. She was going to break into the greenhouse and analyze the situation. Surely, there must be clues left behind by the perpetrator.

The bizarre nature of the assault couldn't have been done by a student, so they could go home until the attacker was caught and combat magic lessons were required to be taken by all of the students who chose to stay. A strict curfew was put into effect. Everyone must be in their dorms by sundown. Diana snuck out the moment the opportunity arose, determined to find the truth. With her knowledge of the school's patrol routes and impressive magic skills, breaking into the greenhouse was easy.

"Nothing gets past Detective Diana…"

The blonde ignored the way her heart clenched at the memory of the brunette and she continued to investigate the area.

The staff had cleaned up most of the glass and fixed some of the shelves. Diana had a flashback to three days ago: a petite frame curled up on the floor surrounded by glass, pocket watch clenched to her chest. No, I can't let myself be overwhelmed. I need to focus, she thought as she persisted.

However, her resolve was crushed when she made her way to the back of the tropical room.

There must have been at least a hundred Rainbow Dandelions in special magic cases to preserve them. All of them were a familiar shade of powder blue.

"It's a Diana Dandelion."

The heiress could hear Akko' voice from the time they went to the Summer Woods.

"Because it matches your eyes."

She could remember how cute the cheesy witch looked when she brought her the dandelion.

"I'm here Diana. I'm not going anywhere. I told you already, you aren't getting rid of me that easily."

Diana fell to her knees and cried.

Diana couldn't handle the sudden surge of emotion, unable to oppress them any longer. She needed Akko. She wanted the brunette to run up and hug her, to promise her she'll never leave. She wanted to hear Akko's stupid puns, to see her smile, and hold her hand. But Akko wasn't here. She hadn't been here for three days and she showed no sign of getting better any time soon.

One Week Later

Luna Nova Academy was quiet after Akko's injury. Students and professors alike were impacted by the disappearance of the jubilant witch. The whole campus seemed to be in a perpetual state of gloom. Since only the professors and Diana (after much insisting) were permitted to visit Akko in the infirmary, Diana would update the rest of the group on the witch's status, but it was always the same thing. There was no improvement and the cause was still unknown.

The friends began to worry about Diana as well. The heiress seemed to distance herself from everyone, much like when she first arrived at Luna Nova. She only spoke when she needed to and almost completely stopped talking to the others, locking herself in her room practicing her healing spell. Hannah and Barbara would come up and leave food for the blonde, but when they went back to retrieve the plate, they were disappointed to see that Diana barely touched it. Diana was starting to lose weight and the dark circles under her eyes indicated she hadn't been sleeping either. Finally, they believed an intervention was needed.

Diana didn't even flinch when Amanda all but kicked down her door. Her tired eyes looked up from her book and at the newcomers.

"Could you please keep it down? I need to concentrate," She stated simply.

Before anyone could say a word, Sucy made her way swiftly across the room like a phantom and stopped directly in front Diana.

"You and that idiot have a lot more in common than I thought." She remarked nonchalantly, but her eyes were blazing. The chemist was furious. Hannah wanted to say something, but Barbara stopped her and shook her head.

"Let her finish," she urged while taking Hannah's hand in her own.

"You know how much you mean to Akko and yet here you are letting yourself wither away. Do you think she'd be happy seeing you do this to yourself? If you can't love yourself first and take care of your health, you don't deserve anyone else's love because they would only get hurt. Akko wouldn't only get upset if she saw you like this, you would break her heart," Sucy said harshly.

The blonde's eyes widened, "I don't want to hurt her! I just—", she trailed off unable to find her words.

Lotte entered the room and gripped Sucy's hand before addressing Diana. "Diana, we're your friends too. You don't need to take handle this alone. Please, talk to us. We want to help you," the freckled girl soothed.

Diana looked away ashamed, "I'm sorry," she apologized quietly.

"We don't need an apology! We need you to haul your ass to our room and enjoy Jasna's cooking! The cafeteria is already closed." Amanda replied while Constanze nodded her head in agreement. Hannah and Barbara hugged the embarrassed blonde, not saying a word knowing that none more were needed. They knew that they had to stick together now more than ever.

Things felt so wrong without Akko, but the friends did their best to remain positive. After the group finished eating, Hanna and Barbara made sure Diana returned to their dorm as the blue team again. They didn't want her to be alone.

The moment the green team was alone, Amanda's smile changed. She believed Akko would recover, after all, the brunette was even more stubborn than her! However, the comatose girl wasn't improving. The redhead forced herself not to think about the possibility that Akko might never wake up. Constanze snuggled into her side as the trio sat on her bed and Jasminka held Amanda's hand, giving her a reassuring squeeze.

"It sure is boring without that idiot, huh?" she choked out, starting to tear up. The other two witches immediately hugged the crying witch, feeling tears prick at their own eyes.

Meanwhile, at the red team's dorm, Sucy went back to her experiments as usual as if nothing was wrong. Lotte knew the girl was suffering just like the rest of them but she tried not to show it. In that sense, she wasn't much better than Diana. Lotte got up and hugged Sucy from behind.

"That's dangerous," Sucy warned, but made no attempt to remove the girl and continued working.

"You should take your own advice. Sucy, talk to me," Lotte pleaded, tears escaping her eyes. She buried her face in Sucy's shirt.

Sucy froze. Lotte released her as she turned around. Sucy awkwardly put her arms around the crying girl and pulled her in for a hug. She let out a sigh before speaking.

"I miss her." The long-haired girl stated. It was just three little words, but Lotte could tell Sucy's admittance took a lot of the witch's will. The bespectacled girl smiled, though the tears didn't stop.

"I miss her too," Lotte responded. She hugged the other girl back. "Sucy, you're not very good at giving hugs, are you?"

Sucy groaned, "It's not my thing."

"Do you hate them?" Lotte asked.

"I never said that," Sucy replied, still holding onto her friend.

"Maybe we should do this more often so you can learn how?" Lotte smirked.

Sucy rolled her eyes, but she didn't decline.

Even in this bittersweet moment, the duo couldn't help thinking about how Akko was all alone in the infirmary. At least they had each other, but Akko had no one. Lotte gripped tighter onto the back of Sucy's shirt.

"Why couldn't things stay the way they were? Why does she have to suffer?" Lotte hiccupped.

"I don't know, but this is Akko we're talking about. She's strong," Sucy replied with conviction.

Later that same evening

Diana snuck out again, careful not wake her sleeping friends. She quietly made her way to the infirmary. She needed to see Akko again, just once more before she went to bed. Luckily, Ursula was the one who was supervising the infirmary, guarding it in case whatever attacked her pupil returned. The educator looked just as bad as Diana, tired and stressed. She also spent a lot of time in her room, hardly seen outside of class. She let Diana in but warned her to be prepared to hide in case one of the other professors showed up. It was way past curfew after all. Ursula returned to the empty bed she was staying in and closed the curtain. She wasn't going to leave the room, but she could at least do this much to give the blonde some privacy.

Diana took a seat in the chair beside Akko's bed, watching the rise and fall of her chest. Akko looked like she was having a nightmare, but the heiress couldn't do anything for her. She tried calling out to Akko, knowing she wouldn't be heard. She brushed the brunette's bangs away from her face and held her hand, attempting to soothe the sleeping girl. However, Akko remained unresponsive. The blonde felt helpless as she watched Akko struggle with whatever foe she was fighting in her dreams. Diana remembered the fairy tales she heard as a child, where curses were lifted by kisses. As if it's that simple, she thought bitterly. Yet, she still leaned in and pressed her lips gently against Akko's. I could use a miracle right now. I'm willing to try anything.

Instead of a miracle, she felt a small sharp sting on the left side of her lower lip, as if she'd been cut. She touched her lip gently and realized she was bleeding, she was cut. Akko had a matching wound on her lower lip as well. Their first kiss wasn't sweet, it had the metallic taste of blood. Diana quickly grabbed cotton balls from the counter and dabbed away the blood from the brunette's cut. The slash was thin like a paper cut, but it was deep enough to leave a scar.

The heiress cursed, completely confused on how this could have happened. She pulled out her wand and cast a healing spell, knowing it was a fruitless attempt. No healing spell seemed to work on Akko after her attack, befuddling the professors. The doctors who came to see her couldn't pinpoint the cause either. Akko's case was a unique one, and they suggested not moving her too much until they knew it was safe to do so.

Ursula turned her attention to the blonde after hearing the sudden profanity. She rushed over the moment she saw blood on Diana's lip. "What happened?" she asked, cradling Diana's face to examine the wound.

"I don't—", Diana started, but never finished.

SLAM

"Ursula! We think we know what happened to—Diana? Why are you here?" Professor Nelson interjected, slamming the infirmary door open. "We'll talk about this later! Right now we're holding an emergency meeting!"

"Is it about Akko? I'm going too." Diana declared, walking past the teachers before they could argue. Not that either one of them would have.

"Kagari lit a fire in that one, huh?" Professor Nelson smiled as she and Ursula followed the blonde.

Ursula was still too flustered by everything to properly answer.

Headmistress's Office

The moment Diana entered the office, the older witches fussed about her wound.

"I'm fine. I can heal this later in no time. What about Akko?" Diana asked eagerly as she dabbed the cut with a handkerchief Finnelan handed her.

"I think I can shed some light on this case," came a voice behind her. Diana turned around to face a young man leaning against the wall. His dark brown hair was disheveled and he had a thickening stubble. However, his voice and bright green eyes were unmistakable.

"Andrew?" Diana asked incredulously, never seeing the boy in such a sloppy state. She was the one who informed him of Akko's state, but the statesman never responded back.

"Forgive me for my appearance, but I had to rush over as quickly as I could. After I heard about what happened to Akko, I used my new connections with the magic community to see if anyone could provide help. I ended up coming across an interesting trend." Andrew explained.

The moment he heard about his friend's condition Andrew canceled his flight and prepared appointments with respected witches within the magic community that he met previously. He knew that even if he tried to visit Akko, there was nothing he could do to help her. Instead, he used his connections and contacts to further seek help for the sleeping witch.

This was something he only he could do and he was going to give it his all.

He didn't hesitate and traveled from country to country, gathering information from not only witches, but sages, and psychics as well. Andrew's father was cross with him for bailing on their important conference, but he didn't care. He was going to follow his heart, just like Akko. He knew if he didn't, he would regret it later. Not only Akko was suffering, but Diana as well. While they never got along, they had known each other since childhood and he couldn't let her take on this burden by herself.

Andrew placed a laptop and a magic mirror that connected to the internet on Holbrooke's desk, bringing up his data on the laptop and magic related information on the mirror. He learned to use magic devices because he took his new role as a bridge between the magic community and the government seriously.

"Ever since the return of magic, there has been an escalation of both tragedies and what some might call miracles." Andrew started.

The entire world was saturated with high levels of magic. Because of this, there have been cases of regular people accomplishing extraordinary feats by accidentally tapping into their magical potential.

One case was when rainfall suddenly appeared out of the blue sky, bringing water to a tiny village suffering from months of drought. The entire village prayed, believing only a miracle could save them. They clasped hands, looking to the sky, putting everything they had into a single desperate prayer. The rain started off as a soft drizzle before coming down in a downpour. They weren't pitied by some ambiguous power, they created their own miracle. There was another case in New York where a business woman jumped in front of a moving truck to save a child and unconsciously put up a barrier protecting them both. No one was harmed. Similar stories popped up all over the world, magic becoming a hot topic once again.

However, there were also cases where once weak magical creatures grew in strength and size, posing a threat to both magical and non-magical beings. Dormant dangers awoke hell-bent on spreading catastrophe now that they could move freely thanks to the magic filled atmosphere.

Demons were one of the most common entities to take advantage of their new power. They are beings not of this world and they're strength was limited by the lack of magic on Earth. Just like how witches were once only able to use magic near the philosopher's stone, demons were restricted to areas with high concentrations of negative energy, like places where tragedies had taken place. In the old days, demons were free to roam the land and were feared by all. Every culture has stories of demons and ways to counter the fiends, because it was a natural part of life back then. The demons would attack people and desecrate locations, creating places that drew in negative energy to make themselves even more powerful. Fear, anger, sadness, demons thrived off these things. They needed magic to move and hate to gain power.

While everyone listened quietly, the bit about demons caught them off guard.

"Andrew, do you think Akko was attacked by a demon?" Diana asked, eyes widening.

"That's absurd! Why would a demon attack the greenhouse of all things?" one of the professors asked, Diana was so stunned she didn't even know which educator it was.

"I think I know why," Ursula remarked, receiving the attention of everyone in the room.

"They say there is a thin line between love and hate. Diana and Akko turned the greenhouse into something special for not only us but for the students of Luna Nova. The students would gather and work diligently, cooperating, and having fun at the same time," Ursula smiled as she remembered the beaming faces and laughter before Akko's attack. "The greenhouse was something we were all proud of and it was a place brimming with positive energy. That's why it attacked the greenhouse because it knew its destruction would hurt us. The more you love something, the more it stings when you lose it. After the attack, no one can mention the greenhouse without creating tension in the air. It's associated with violence and a place where many of the students' hard work was squandered," Ursula sighed, "All the positive vibes from the greenhouse turned sour, it was the perfect target. Akko was in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Everyone was quiet for a moment, taking in all the new information. It made sense, but a demon of all things? It was so overwhelming.

"There is something else I wanted to discuss," Andrew commented, breaking the silence. He turned to face Diana. "I heard Akko's mischievous behavior escalated after the Missile Crisis. That's why she started working with you, correct?"

"Yes," Diana answered tentatively, unsure why Andrew was suddenly bringing this up.

Andrew steeled himself and continued, "According to the magic community, the soul like the body, can be wounded. Instead of physical injury, the soul may become vulnerable to supernatural encounters. I believe Akko has such an injury, but it only started to really 'fester' after the return of magic. After the Missile Crisis, she caused so much trouble Luna Nova had to hold a meeting over what to do about it. Perhaps she was acting no differently from before, but because she is being targeted by these entities, every mishap escalated since misfortune is a side-effect of these things. Doesn't it seem strange that a single girl was able to cause so much trouble? Even for Akko, the accidents seemed too extreme."

"That doesn't make any sense. Akko stopped causing trouble when she was assigned to work with Diana. If your hypothesis is correct, why would these entities suddenly stop?" Badcock asked.

"Because Diana's very presence keeps them away. When Akko was on her own before, she was vulnerable, but because she was paired with a noble witch like Diana, she became somewhat untouchable to these entities. Is there any point in time you think Akko could have gained such a wound? Or maybe a turning point where you noticed Akko seemed to experience more bad luck than usual?" Andrew asked, hoping he wasn't right.

"Pappiliodya," Diana replied in a hushed voice. "In the greenhouse, there were Pappiliodya cocoons on the Jennifer Memorial Tree. I thought they were parasites so I tried to get rid of them, but I accidentally hit Akko with the spell, Murowa."

The entire room stilled. Murowa was a basic combat spell used to exterminate weak magical creatures. While it would considerably hurt a human, it wouldn't be life threatening. On the outside, someone hit by Murowa may look like they made a full recovery but, they would have taken unseen spiritual damage making them vulnerable to invasive or paranormal entities. None of the professors were aware of Akko's injury, or else they would have taken the proper steps necessary to treat the brunette. It always seemed like bad luck followed the optimistic witch wherever she went, but they never considered that there could be an actual reason for it.

Diana could feel tears welling up in her eyes, "It's my—"

Ursula rushed over to the blonde and hugged her tightly, "Hush. Don't go blaming yourself for everything. We need you right now. Akko needs you."

Diana buried her face in Ursula's shirt, salty tears stinging her wounded lip.

"Akko's always had a gift for bringing people together and making them smile," Andrew said while putting away his belongings. "The demon is probably trying to take her down from the inside out since that idiot is too stubborn to go down without a fight. It's trying to steal her from us," he continued, clenching his fist.

"We aren't going to let that happen," Finnelan announced, taking everyone by surprise. "We shouldn't delay any longer, we've kept Miss Kagari waiting long enough."

Diana nodded her head. Andrew and Ursula followed the blonde heading toward the infirmary while the other professors were sent to prepare for the demon, knowing things were about to get ugly.

In the Infirmary

Akko's lip wound had stopped bleeding, but the tiny laceration made Diana's heart fill with guilt. Ursula noticed the matching wounds. "Diana, what happened? You never told me," Ursula asked while searching for the proper materials to treat her cut.

Diana sat beside Akko and brushed her thumb across her cheek. "I may have been punished."

"Punished? For what?" Andrew asked while he walked over to Akko's bed. It was the first time he saw Akko since the attack. Akko was usually a ball of energy, constantly moving and always optimistic. The motionless girl in front of him was a shell, not his boisterous friend. Andrew didn't cry, especially not in the company of others.

Something must have fallen in his eye.

"I stole her first kiss," Diana smiled bitterly, "even though she wanted to do everything properly."

Ursula dropped the bottle of disinfectant she was holding. Part of her couldn't believe Diana would do something so bold while she was still in the room. Hearing the commotion, Andrew and Diana looked at the astronomy teacher, who just smiled sheepishly back. The teacher collected herself and approached Diana. She put some of the disinfectant on a cotton swab and gently dabbed at the blonde's lip. Diana had taken the time to properly treat Akko, but she didn't take care of herself.

"This injury occurred when you kissed Akko?" Andrew inquired, voice shaking. "This may be the first bit of good news today."

"How is this good news? I hurt her," Diana retorted.

"The demon has taken basically taken Akko hostage. It hurt you and her in order to intimidate you! It's scared of you. That's why it hurt both you and Akko because it wanted you to leave," Andrew explained, collecting himself.

Diana thought about what Andrew said. He was right, demons were known to mock exorcists' faith and people's emotions to dissuade them from trying anything against them. Demons created doubt in their enemies to weaken them. It was a show of power.

Ursula, satisfied with her work, released Diana. "Diana, can you show me where Akko was struck? If Andrew's right…" she trailed off.

"I hit her in the back, between her shoulder blades," Diana confessed. Ursula carefully sat Akko up.

"Andrew, could you step outside for a moment? I need to remove Akko's shirt so we can see the wound," Ursula requested.

Andrew didn't want to leave, he was worried about Akko. Diana shot him a glare and he was forced to go. "I'll be right outside. Keep me informed," he relented shuffling out of the room.

Ursula felt a bit guilty chasing the boy out, but she could apologize later. After Akko's shirt was removed, the two witches examined her back. There was nothing but the familiar span of smooth skin Diana traced with her fingertips just days before the attack. Diana reached out expecting to feel warmth, but Akko's body was unusually cold. Without warning, she wrapped her arms around Akko placed her forehead between Akko's shoulder blades. She felt so frail and small in her arms. Ursula was surprised but didn't say anything. She wrapped her arms around them both. "She's so cold. I need to warm her up," Diana hiccupped, tears threatening to spill again. Diana hasn't cried this much since…

Suddenly a screech echoed throughout the infirmary. Ursula pulled Diana away, only to see a black hex mark on the brunette's back. It wasn't just the space between her shoulder blades, Akko's entire back was covered in strange black markings. Andrew was right, she did suffer from a soul wound, and it was festering.

After hearing the inhuman scream, Andrew tried to enter the room but was stopped by a magic barrier. He tried to break it with force but the barrier just repelled him into the wall. Finnelan and Holbrooke finally had everything prepared for the demon, but when they arrived at the infirmary, they found Andrew unconscious outside of the room. The infirmary had a complex barrier placed around it. Holbrooke attempted to dispel the barrier while Finnelan treated the knocked-out statesman. Please, let them be safe! The headmistress thought as she focused all her attention on the barrier. Suddenly, there was a flash of light that blasted through the hallway and seemingly phased through the barrier with ease.

Don't worry Miranda, I will take it from here.

Holbrooke smiled as she heard the kind voice enter her mind. She knew things would be fine now.

Meanwhile, back in the infirmary, Ursula yanked Diana away from the brunette when she saw the black marks spreading across Akko's body. Diana shrieked, "I can't lose her too! Please! Let me go!"

Ursula's heart shattered, but she knew it was too dangerous to let Diana the near Akko's body. She was much stronger than Diana and holding her down was easy, yet it was also one of the most difficult things she's ever had to do. They watched helplessly as the demon continued to consume Akko until an abrupt flash of light illuminated the entire infirmary. The black markings seized moving and everything was still again. A soft light emitted from the corner of the room and the two bewildered witches turned to face it, or rather to face her.

"Professor Woodward?" Ursula squeaked, shocked by her former mentor's sudden appearance.

"Woodward? One of the Nine Old Witches who founded Luna Nova, that Woodard?" Diana asked in disbelief. Woodward smiled at Diana and nodded.

"It seems you need some guidance. Diana, you must heal Akko's wound if you want to save her. I've only contained the demon, but it is you who must cure her. The same way you treat an infected wound, you must treat Akko's injury," Woodward explained.

"I've tried every healing spell I know, but nothing works." Diana sighed, making eye contact with Woodward. Woodward gave her a knowing smile and Diana being as sharp as ever didn't take long to decipher it.

"You want me to use my own spell? It never works properly. I always feel like I'm so close, but then it just…flops." Diana revealed.

"Why do you want to save this child?" Woodward asked abruptly, her face now an unreadable mask.

"Because I…love her," Diana hesitated. Ursula and Woodward both picked up on the reluctance in the blonde. Ursula trusted Woodward, so she decided to remain quiet, but it was difficult to watch her pupil so distressed.

"Then why haven't you told her? Why force her to take on the responsibility of this love when you could have worked on it together? Maybe you don't love her at all, you only want the security she gives you. You know she loves you, yet you never act, just wait. Are you sure you love her?" Woodward challenged.

"Of course I do!" Diana countered. She felt like a cornered animal with nowhere to run.

"Then why? Why hesitate? Why are you running away?" Woodward continued.

"Because I'm scared!" Diana blurted. "I was scared to act because I know how much it hurts to lose someone! I want to be with Akko, but I was too afraid to act, paralyzed by my fear of losing her. I'm so afraid, I'm not sure I can love her with the same intensity she loves me. Even though I can't return those feelings properly, I selfishly wanted her anyway. I knew that even if I was too scared to move, Akko would chase me. She would come after me and love me even if I didn't do anything. She loves so deeply, and I'm here doubting my ability to love her. I don't deserve her, but I know she will chase me down anyway, and so I let her do everything herself."

Ursula couldn't take it anymore and opened her mouth to speak, but then she saw a sincere smile appear on Woodward's face. "Diana, because you have repressed your feelings for so long, you have lost touch with your emotions. You are overthinking things, if you feel you can't properly love Atsuko, let her teach you how. I want you to think about Atsuko and just Atsuko. You need to learn to listen to your heart."

Diana closed her eyes, thinking about Akko's smile, her laugh, her warmth, the affection in her bright eyes whenever their eyes met. She didn't dwell on the context of these situations, just the sole feeling Akko gave her. Her heart soared and that familiar warmth—no, love filled her from head to toe. "I love her," Diana said with much more conviction. She felt a sense of wholeness come over her as if she found something she never knew she was missing. She felt complete.

"Many witches forget the root of magic. Yggdrasil, the cosmic tree that gave birth to all magic, was fed by the power of belief. Emotions are the fuel for our magic, but many see feelings as primal or animalistic. They choose to distance themselves from their hearts thinking they find enlightenment and success elsewhere, denying their true selves. Diana, use your emotions to fuel your magic, believe in yourself. Atsuko chose you and that's all that matters." Woodward affirmed.

Ursula gave Diana a gentle push towards the sleeping girl. The heiress made her way to Akko and pulled out her wand. She focused on her feelings first: the love she felt for Akko, the pain of loss, the anger she felt toward the demon, the companionship and support from her friends, Diana let them all flow through her. She felt the same way she felt the day she and Akko fired the final Shiny Arc together. She didn't let her feelings consume her, but she embraced them and let them become her strength.

Power simply radiated from Diana, Ursula was shaken by how the girl's slender frame never faltered under the immense concentration of magic. Woodward, renowned for her vast wisdom, was flabbergasted. She knew Diana had potential, she was a descendant of Beatrix Cavendish after all, but for her to handle this much magic on her own at such a delicate age? Woodward thought she had seen it all until now. She may even surpass Beatrix at this rate, the ethereal witch thought.

Diana tried to put her feelings into words, she was ready to cast her spell, but her original words didn't do her emotions justice. Instead, she leaned forward and kissed Akko's forehead. Thank you. She then placed a gentle kiss on Akko's lips, no longer fearing the demon. I love you. Somethings didn't need words.

Akko's entire frame was enveloped in light and the blonde watched as the black markings faded away. Her spell may have worked a little too well because Akko's old scars from flying accidents and such also started to fade. A shrill screech filled the room as the demon was evicted out of the brunette and crashed against the floor. Ursula and Woodward prepared to fight the demon, then realized they didn't have to, the demon was burning. The fiend screeched and tried to crawl away from the light Diana radiated. Demons were usually sealed away or sent back to their own world since they were powerful and persistent, yet this one perished in front of the stunned witches. It sizzled away into nothing. Diana hadn't just exorcised the demon, she exterminated it.

They looked back up at Diana. The blonde had draped herself over Akko, listening to the strong steady heartbeat under her. Suddenly the heartbeat increased and Diana grew concerned, but before she could move she felt Akko's hands gently stroking her hair.

"Looks like a princess kissed me better," Akko smiled as Diana met her eyes.

"Why are you so cheesy," Diana laughed, tears forming in her eyes again.

"Because you love it," Akko replied. Suddenly Ursula threw herself on top of the couple.

"I was so worried! Thank god you're both ok!" she bawled.

The two didn't mind the intrusion, they could properly catch up later. They stayed like that for a moment, basking in each other's company. However, Akko still had a blaring issue to take care of. "This is nice, but can I have a shirt, please? This is kinda awkward." Akko pleaded sheepishly.

"I like you better without it," Diana answered without missing a beat.

"Girls, I'm still here…" Ursula sighed.

Woodward smiled, her work here was done. Those two will accomplish great things together, I should keep an eye out for them. She looked back at the witches. They flirt even more than Croix and Chariot did back in the day. To be young and in love, she thought to herself before vanishing.


	16. Doubts

The New Nine Witches must all be at least 16 years old, according to the British school system. The Anime must have ended with Akko learning to fly some time in Spring since all the snow is gone. That means there is a huge time gap until Summer Break, which is when this story takes place. What a year for Luna Nova! I realized I never really defined the setting. I made a big oops!

* * *

Andrew felt someone gently touch his face. He struggled to open his eyes to see who was invading his personal space.

"Akko, leave him alone. He needs to rest."

"But Diana, he has a  _stubble._ It's so prickly. He's like a hedgehog!"

Andrew's eyes finally fluttered open to meet Akko's childish smile. "He's awake!" the brunette exclaimed as she pulled away. Andrew became aware of a dull ache throughout his body as he sat up. Memories of Diana's tear-stained face and Akko's motionless body flooded his mind as he struggled to collect himself.

"Akko?" He called tentatively, unsure if she was really there. Akko gave him a warm smile and ruffled his hair.

"The one and only! Now, who are you under all this fuzz?" she joked. Andrew reached up and poked her cheek in disbelief, making the witch giggle. "I'm here Andrew! Thanks to you and Diana," she assured as she looked over at her girlfriend. The statesman followed her gaze to find Diana holding a breakfast tray in her hands. The blonde looked back at him with gentle eyes and a warm smile. This was the first time he'd ever seen Diana make such a kind expression and toward  _him_ of all people. His mouth actually fell open in shock.

"I know, she's like an angel!" Akko smirked, earning an eye-roll from Diana.

"I've brought you breakfast, make sure you finish everything. You haven't been eating or sleeping well which is why you lost consciousness so easily. Your body is weak right now," Diana informed as she placed the tray on his nightstand. "I also brought toiletries for you, so you can neaten up before heading out." Diana continued as she handed him a small bag. Andrew was grateful for that, he didn't need the media hounding him about his slovenly appearance.

"Thank yo—," Andrew was cut off when Diana wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Thank you, Andrew. If it weren't for you, I would have lost her." Diana uttered quietly. She knew how hard it must have been for the boy to go against his father's word and how much he must have pushed himself to end up in his current state. They really weren't so different.

Akko followed Diana's example and hugged the statesman as well. "Thank you, Andrew," She smiled. He hesitantly returned the hugs, not used to this kind of thing. A feeling of peace settled on the trio. Andrew was sure they would get along in the future as well, he felt as if he earned another friend.

"Andrew, you really are prickly." Akko pouted, interrupting the quiet moment. He quirked an eyebrow at her before a mischievous glint appeared in his eyes. The Viscount smirked before pressing his cheek firmly against Akko's. "Gah! Andrew, you stupid hedgehog! Diana, tell Andrew to stop being such a dad!" Akko whined as she tried to squirm away from the boy's rough face. Diana laughed as she pulled away and watched the two squabble.

_BANG_

The infirmary door abruptly swung open, revealing an impatient Amanda. Her eyes landed on Akko, trapped in some disheveled guy's arms. Ignoring Diana's lecture about slamming doors, she stormed over to a bewildered Andrew and grabbed his tie.

"What do you think you're doing to Akko!? If you don't let go of her this instant, I'll turn this stupid tie into a noose!" the redhead fumed. Andrew released Akko and held up his hands up defensively.

"You're mistaken, I was just—" he started.

"Amanda! Let go of Andrew! We were just joking around! He helped me!" Akko interjected, tugging on Amanda's sleeve.

"This caveman is  _Hanbridge?"_ the redheaded witch asked incredulously, squinting to study his face.

" 'Caveman' is a bit much." Andrew sighed, rubbing his facial hair.  _Is it really that bad?_ He pondered.

"Holy crap, it's you! My bad." Amanda apologized while releasing him.

"Oh my gosh! Andrew, you look so rugged!" Hannah exclaimed as she entered with Barbara.

"In a good way! You're like, so manly right now!" Barbara squealed. Lotte and Sucy entered the room holding textbooks in their hands.

"Usually you look almost as pretty as Diana," Sucy cackled as she dumped the books on Akko's night stand. Lotte spared the boy and just gave him a polite nod.

"You missed a lot of class while you were out. We brought you make-up work. It's going to be difficult catching up, but we'll help you if you need anything!" Lotte explained as she deposited the rest of the books.

"Thanks," Akko mumbled as she eyed the pile of work she'd need to do.

"Are we going to address the elephant in the room or what?" Amanda finally asked, unable to hold back any longer.

The room got quiet as everyone turned their attention to Diana and Akko. While they wanted to be considerate of Akko's feelings, the burden of not  _knowing_ how the brunette ended up in her comatose state weighed heavily on them. They all shared a single common thought,  _Could I have done something?_

Akko cleared her throat and opened her mouth to answer, but before she could say anything Finnelan entered the infirmary. "Girls, you need to let them rest. I know you want to catch up, but Miss Kagari and Lord Hanbridge have only just awoken." Finnelan explained. Seeing the dejected faces, she sighed. "I know it's difficult, but we would rather be safe than sorry. I'm sure you understand."

The group looked over at Akko, who smiled back at them. "It's ok. The moment we get this all figured out, let's all hang out again! Just like before." The next thing Akko knew, she was under a pile of witches.

"You idiot! You made Diana worry!" Hannah cried while Barbara smiled through teary eyes.

"Hurry up and get better already! It's fricken boring here without you," Amanda exclaimed.

"Jasna and Cons are waiting for you too. Contact us with your watch if anything happens," Lotte added, wiping her eyes on Sucy's shirt.

For once, Sucy didn't have a snarky remark.

"I told you she needed rest and now you're crushing her," Finnelan sighed again, but there was a slight smile on her lips.

Andrew tried to hide his own teary eyes by having a staring contest with his pancakes. Diana noticed and placed a hand on his shoulder, giving it a comforting squeeze. "Something in your eye?" she smiled at him.

"Shut up," Andrew retorted, but a tiny grin formed on his face.

After the moment passed, the group left. Before Finnelan exited the room, she handed Akko a black box. It was the student suggestion box. Akko looked up at the professor in confusion. "This is a suggestion box for ideas, not a post box. Make sure you tell your classmates that when you return." Finnelan remarked cryptically before leaving the room. Now only Diana, Andrew, and Akko were left alone once again. Andrew started to eat his breakfast, feeling absolutely famished while Diana and Akko snuggled up beside each other on the brunette's bed and opened the magic box. Inside were dozens of get-well cards and gifts for Akko. The witch beamed as she showed Diana the cards and presents. While they went through the contents of the box, the blonde couldn't help glancing at Akko's cut on her lip. Everything else healed except this tiny wound and the heiress couldn't understand why. She reached over and cupped Akko's chin, turning her head to face her.

"I don't know why this is still here," Diana pondered while she gently rubbed her thumb over the small white scar. Akko kissed her fingertip and smiled, though it didn't reach her eyes.

"I sort of hung onto it. It was all I had at the time." Akko whispered as if she were confessing a secret. Diana stroked Akko's long brown tresses in a soothing manner, waiting for Akko to elaborate. The red-eyed witch took a deep breath before continuing.

"After the demon's attack, I felt numb. It was like I was drowning in darkness. I couldn't feel, see, or hear anything. I wasn't even sure I was alive. Suddenly, out of nowhere I felt this sharp pain", Akko touched the small scar, "And I clung onto it. It was the only thing that made me feel alive, even though it hurt. I spent so much time feeling nothing,  _anything_ would have been better than that. I felt you save me. There was this warm light that chased away the dark and somehow I just knew it was my Diana," Akko ended, kissing Diana's nose.

"Akko…" Diana didn't know how to answer her so she just leaned in and kissed the matching scar. Diana never healed hers, somehow unable to part with it. Akko used to be proud of the scars she got while trying to fly and such, but now Diana finally understood why. Their matching scars were evidence of the struggle they faced together. The tiny white scars were barely visible, but the story behind them spoke volumes.

The blonde felt a strange sensation overcome her. She felt powerful emotions, pride, love, and a bit of fear, but they weren't her own. As abruptly as they started, the feelings seized and Diana was left with her own thoughts again. Before she could dwell on what just happened, Akko spoke up.

"I never got to give you your present. The moment I'm outta here, let's go back to the greenhouse!" Akko declared.

"Akko, you can't be serious! The greenhouse—" Diana started,

"Is where you and I worked our butts off with all the other students! It's also where I left your present!" Akko finished.

"First of all, it's dangerous and it's a wreck right now. Second, I saw your gift Akko…it was beautiful," Diana continued. When Akko said she had something for Diana, the heiress expected fireworks or some other flashy fire hazard. Yet the soft blue dandelions seemed to impact her more profoundly than any extravagant display. They were promises from Akko to Diana.

She kissed Akko's forehead, "Thank you." She leaned in and brushed their nose together, "I love you, Kiwi." The heiress smiled as she kissed Akko properly on the lips. Akko kissed her back, feeling her heart soar. This was what she wanted for  _so_  long. The brunette smiled when Diana pulled her closer, almost greedily. Their kiss was clumsy but nonetheless, they enjoyed it so much they forgot they weren't alone.

Andrew put his plate to the side and exited the room, ignoring the public display of affection. There were crumbs sticking to his beard and he really did feel like a caveman now. He needed to shave, damn it!

Akko broke the kiss first earning an irritated look from Diana. She giggled and kissed Diana's palms before intertwining their fingers. "I never got to properly confess. I know the greenhouse is a wreck, but that doesn't mean it's all over! We just need to rebuild! Giving up would be the same as letting the demon win." Akko gave Diana a chaste kiss and placed her forehead against her princess's, "I can't do it without you. Please, Diana?"

"As if I could say no," Diana sighed. Akko beamed at her before pulling her in for another kiss.

**Two Weeks Later**

Akko was dismissed after three days though the professors had her come in at least once a day for an examination. Diana's spell was unprecedented and they wanted to be sure there were no side-effects. The heiress had not only healed all of Akko's scars, which were technically already healed for years, she  _mended_ Akko's soul. The brunette took such a large amount of damage from the untreated injury, yet Diana fixed her up good as new. Theoretically, she interfered with Akko's entire  _existence_ and it was more unnatural for the brunette not to suffer any consequences _._

Diana Cavendish continued to shine in the spotlight, raising her family's status up from the dead, while Akko sort of felt like some monitored prototype. Akko didn't care about any of that stuff, though everyone thought she should. She was grateful Diana saved and now she can continue to follow her dream! She just wanted to perform magic and flirt with her princess!

But she couldn't.

After word got out about Diana's power, renowned witches from all over came to see her. Diana proved her ability wasn't some fluke. While she couldn't cure everything, she could heal almost any physical injury. There was a queue of people who wanted the heiress to perform a miracle for them. A firefighter who suffered intense burns throughout his body, a witch who lost half her face in a magic accident, a child with a scraped knee, Diana never turned down anyone she could help. Quick, easy fixes with no repercussions were too good to be true yet the blonde succeeded every time,  _without_  words! She baffled magic masters who spent their entire lives studying magic. Soon, the media both magical and non-magical and pursued Diana. The blonde made the front cover of papers and magazines while Akko spent time being examined for flaws or side-effects behind the scenes.

In the past, Akko would have been jealous, but now she was proud. She was happy Diana was finally getting the attention she deserved. However, as she watched Diana continue to climb towards success, she couldn't help but feel a familiar sense of doubt creep into her heart.

Akko was struggling.

The demon attack set her back far behind the rest of the class and she couldn't keep up. The combat spell classes became a permanent requirement for all students because of the increasing amount of magic related attacks, adding o her work load. There was so much she had to do, yet there was so little time left. The school year was ending and Akko needed to catch up. Her friends could only help her so much because they also needed to do their own work. She knew Diana would help her if she asked but she didn't want to trouble the busy girl.

Diana had more important things to do than to tutor a screw-up.

Akko shook her head to rid herself of these negative thoughts.  _I just need to work harder!_ she thought.

Currently, the brunette was waiting outside the greenhouse for Diana. Little spirits chimed happily at her feet. They started growing attached to her after the attack, though the witch had no idea why. She found their antics endearing and cute, so she let them be. From time to time she'd hum along and the little beings delighted in her participation. It was as if they were trying to cheer her up whenever she felt down.

Akko smiled as she remembered the first day she returned to class. The whole room erupted in cheers, even Finnelan seemed happy to see her. As everyone crowded around her and asked how she was feeling. Akko took this chance to share her idea about fixing the greenhouse. At first, everyone went quiet. However, Amanda agreed with her and soon all her friends did too. The moment Diana joined in almost the entire school backed them up. They were going reclaim their area and no stupid fiend could stop them!

With all the help, the greenhouse was rebuilt much quicker than anyone expected. There were even donations of rare plants and ingredients from other witches and schools, who wanted to support Luna Nova. The school's reputation continued to grow as the students' tenacity and bravery was recognized. Now the greenhouse was bursting with life, and it had protective charms for all sorts of creatures around it to ensure its stay.

Akko felt a pair of arms around her waist. The tiny spirits dispelled and vanished, leaving the brunette alone with her lover. She leaned back into the embrace and giggled when Diana kissed the tip of her ear. "I apologize for making you wait. The press was annoyingly persistent as usual," Diana sighed tiredly.

"Are you sleepy? You should head back and rest." Akko stated guiltily as she pulled away from her girlfriend.

"No! I missed you. Akko, I need this too," Diana assured as she reached for the brunette's hand. Akko smiled and lead Diana inside to her dandelion garden. While the blonde expected her to suffer trauma, Akko's attack seemed to only make her stronger. She continued unwavering to the location and Diana couldn't help but wonder at her bravery. The blonde still had flashbacks of Akko's attack, yet the warm hand guiding her anchored her, reminding the heiress that Akko was right here alive and well.

Once they arrived Akko unsealed the cases and reached for one of the powder blue dandelions. She straightened her back and faced her love with a mixed look of adoration and determination. The heiress smiled as the tips of Akko's ears turned red.

"I love you, Diana! But, even when I say that it doesn't feel enough. I want to prove my love for you, which is why I planted these dandelions! I promise to grant your wishes, no matter how long it takes or how impossible it may be!" Akko confessed, "If you'd let me?"

"I shall permit this," she replied with faux haughtiness. The blushing witch laughed at Diana's exaggerated response and watched as her love picked the dandelion from her hands and blew away the fluff.

"What did you wish for?" Akko inquired excitedly.

"I wished for a kiss," Diana stated simply.

Akko walked up to Diana and wrapped her arms around her neck. The blonde was taken by surprise when Akko gently tugged her bottom with her teeth before releasing. She had no idea why she found it so alluring, but she still wanted her kiss. Diana leaned in and took Akko's lips with her own. Akko kissed back for a bit before breaking away. The blonde never understood why her girlfriend insisted on teasing her like this. The heiress actually pouted making Akko chuckle.

"Part your lips a bit," Akko ordered gently, noses touching. Diana obliged and was pleasantly surprised when the brunette deepened the kiss.  _Why is she so good at this?_ Diana couldn't help but wonder, yet she didn't want to break the kiss to ask. Akko seemed to get better with every kiss and contact, learning things of a more physical nature quickly. The brunette learned through touch and she always had a keen sense of noticing things. Every gasp, every hitched breath, and subtle vocalization registered in her mind. Diana allowed Akko to take over, melting in the brunette's arms. She entangled her hand in silky brown locks while the other rested on her hip. Akko subtly trailed her hands lower down Diana's back until—

"Akko!" Diana gasped. She looked at her girlfriend's impish grin.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it," Akko replied without removing her hands. "To be fair, you did it first!"

"I don't recall ever groping you." Diana defended.

"You took advantage of me while I was vulnerable!" Akko countered.

"I did no such—" Diana paused, "Is this about the time I squeezed your tail? You were a rabbit!" She removed the brunette's hands from her rear, but not before Akko got in a final squeeze. While she held Akko's hands firmly in place, the brunette leaned in and stole another kiss. "You're impossible," Diana sighed but she hugged Akko anyway.

"I thought I was your Kiwi?" Akko smirked as her girlfriend rolled her eyes. Her girlfriend was a dork.

And she wouldn't have it any other way.

As the two left the greenhouse and returned to the dorms, Diana looked over at Akko and smiled. "I'm glad we did this. It feels like closure."

Akko beamed back and ran her thumb over Diana's knuckles. Her usual smile graced her features.

As they neared the dorms, Diana felt those foreign feelings again: inferiority, anxiety, fear, stress, loneliness. She didn't understand, Diana knew she was happy, the happiest she'd been since Akko' attack. She was finally raising the Cavendish name back to its former glory, she was fulfilling her dream, and she was blessed to have Akko. However, this past week she's been experiencing emotions she felt weren't her own. It made her heart clench. She will look into it tomorrow, right now she wanted to enjoy her time with her love. Akko kissed Diana's cheek out of the blue causing the blonde to turn and face her.

"I love you," Akko said with a smile.

Another new feeling invaded her.

Heartbreak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akko's promising Diana the world, even if she feels like she doesn't have a place in it.
> 
> She doesn't doubt Diana's love or her own, but it must be hard to stand beside someone who radiates success when a lot of the things you do seem to blow up in your face. Akko doesn't want to drag Diana down, that's one of her biggest fears.
> 
> Real talk, this is something that occurs in actual relationships. Even though two people love each other to pieces, things get complicated when their ambitions come into play. Like choosing between your work or your family. The future you imagined vs. the reality you share with your significant other.
> 
> Akko doesn't want to put Diana in a position where the blonde has to choose between her dreams of success or her love for Akko. She can't see her life without Diana in it anymore, but she'd never forgive herself if Diana ever gave up her dream for her sake.


	17. Kiwi

Diana was livid.

She finally found the source of these invading feelings, but she wasn't prepared for the ugly truth.

She made a soul link with Akko.

Soul links allow someone to feel the emotions of another. For example, some mothers are soul linked with their children, knowing when something was wrong or if their child is in danger. Twins are often soul linked as well, knowing when something was amiss with their counterpart. Soul links occurred in both magical and non-magical families, though witches had stronger bonds allowing them to know exactly  _what_  was wrong. However, that wasn't the major issue. The thought of the brunette suffering from loneliness and heartbreak while she was right beside her unnerved Diana. Akko was taking on this burden on her own without seeking help from anyone, not even her own girlfriend.

She reminded Diana of herself.

It was strange how they were so different yet so similar at the same time, but the heiress could dwell on that later. She stormed out of the library, ignoring the surprised looks she earned.

Akko was in for it now.

**Training Outside**

"Why can't I do it?" Akko sighed as her dragon once again turned into a smiling worm. The spirits cheered as the wiggly apparition circled them. "I'm glad at least you guys like it," she smiled defeatedly as she sheathed her sword. Akko sighed. The brunette was always the optimist, but her failed tests and spells weighed down on her already aching heart. At this rate, she won't be able to catch up with the class or with her girlfriend.

Akko loved the way Diana's eyes shone when she spoke about her dreams. The blonde was paving a way for herself and had a bright future ahead, but Akko was unsure is she'd be part of it. How could she remain by Diana's side if she only got in the way? Being a dreamer herself, Akko would never want to hinder Diana on her mission, even though she knew her girlfriend wouldn't ever blame her. The selfless blonde would sacrifice everything for Akko, and the brunette knew this. That was precisely the reason why Akko needed to work harder! She couldn't become a burden on Diana! The heiress deserved better. Guilt ate at her as she thought about how much Diana was willing to give to Luna Nova's dunce.

Akko sighed again, wishing Ursula would hurry back. Her mentor had left to retrieve something, a gift, to be precise when she saw the way her pupil struggled. The red-eyed witch smiled as she remembered the way Ursula scurried off, insisting she didn't need Akko to fly her back. She wanted it to be a surprise!  _She's always looking out for me,_ Akko thought. Suddenly, she felt a presence approach. She didn't need to turn around to know who.

"Atsuko Kagari, we need to talk," Diana ordered. The spirits scattered and disappeared.

Even though Diana sounded absolutely furious, Akko couldn't stop the excitement bubbling in her chest. She felt a strange mix of love and loneliness as Diana landed. The blonde's presence made her heart race and ache at the same time. Akko turned to meet Diana's blazing blue eyes. She'd never seen Diana this angry before, and the witch's fierce expression felt like a challenge aimed at the brunette. Akko could easily pin her down and subdue the fire in her girlfriend—

Akko shook her head. Even now she was being greedy! Wanting more and more from Diana, never having enough. She looked up to see Diana's piercing gaze was replaced with a confuddled expression. The blonde halted her trek toward Akko. There was a slight pink tinge across her cheeks, probably from the summer heat and Akko found it absolutely adorable. She wanted to run up and kiss Diana with all the love she could convey with her lips, but her anxieties cemented her to the floor.

Meanwhile, Diana had no idea what the hell was happening with Akko. The other witch's emotions were all over the place and switching so rapidly, the heiress had to pause and sort them out. She decided to just address Akko directly since she wasn't getting anywhere like this. "Akko, we're together now. We need to talk to each other if something is amiss. Please, tell me what's wrong?" Diana pleaded.

Akko smiled falsely at her, "What are you—"

"Don't you dare feign ignorance. What's wrong?" Diana demanded. Akko looked away, feeling both ashamed and guilty for making her love worry. The heiress sighed and approached her girlfriend, hands behind her back in her signature lecturing pose. Akko mentally braced herself for the scolding she probably deserved.

Instead, the grass grew so high it tickled her chin. Akko squeaked in surprise and panicked when she couldn't see Diana until she felt a pair of delicate hands gently lift her up. Her girlfriend had turned her into a rabbit! "Now you can't run away. You're going to tell me what's going on with you," Diana commanded as she sat on the grass with Akko cradled in her arms. Even though metamorphosis magic was one of her greatest strengths, because Diana's magic was much stronger, Akko couldn't shift back. This blatant difference in skill made the brunette's mood sink even lower, but she tried to play it off by nuzzling Diana's hand, hoping the blonde would by her act. "That's not going to work," Diana argued seeing right through the bunny's ruse. The prodigy decided to use her trump card. "I wish you would tell me what's wrong," she asked, softly petting Akko behind the ears. It felt wrong using Akko's heartfelt gift in such a way, but she was forced to pry.

"That's not fair," Akko whined. There was no way she could deny Diana a wish! While she tried to think of a way to (or not to) respond all her fears, her doubts, her anxieties forced their way through her, swallowing her whole. Diana felt the change and held Akko closer. The bunny shuddered in her arms and Diana felt her chest tighten. The blonde learned to embrace her feelings, but this? It was as if Akko's emotions took a life of their own and overpowered her. Diana wondered how on earth Akko dealt with this on her own. She looked at the small trembling form in her arms. Akko was crying, but the most alarming thing was the missing sparkle in her eyes. Diana knew if she released Akko from her rabbit form, the girl would bolt the moment she had a chance.

"Akko," Diana soothed, "Let me help you. We can work through this. I won't leave until you answer."

"But you should." Came Akko's quiet response.

"I don't understand—" Diana started.

"You should leave! I don't deserve you! You're so amazing and I'm just…Akko," the transformed witch answered.

Diana could feel Akko's heartbreaking at the admission. "You don't want me to go," she stated calmly.

"I don't. I love you so much," Akko confessed, "But I can't give you the things you deserve. I'll hold you back. Diana, you're fulfilling your dream!" Akko finally looked up into Diana's eyes, ears drooping. "You shouldn't need to worry about babysitting me, you should focus on the future you've been working so hard for!" Diana remained silent as she released the spell and held Akko close. The brunette clung to Diana, needing her to stay yet wanting her to go. The heiress didn't say a word but rubbed soothing circles into Akko's back and stroked her hair. When Akko's tears stopped, Diana pulled back looked into her watery red eyes. She smiled and cradled Akko's face, feeling the distressed witch relax.

"You want what's best for me. You want me to be happy." Diana remarked, an ambiguous smile on her face.

"Of course I do! That's why,—" before she could finish Diana pulled her cheeks harshly, making Akko yelp.

"Who said you could make that decision for me! Regardless of what you  _think_  I deserve, it's my choice to make!" Diana chided. She relinquished her hold on Akko and held her hands. "Akko, do you know how I got this far?"

"You invented your own powerful healing spell! Just like I thought you could!" Akko beamed for the first time since Diana's arrival.

Diana shook her head, "I found out the secret for unlocking magic's true potential: Emotions." She felt Akko's confusion and continued. I needed to embrace my emotions in order to fully use healing magic. Every time I use my spell, I think of you," Diana admitted. "I love you, but it took nearly losing you to realize just how much. If it weren't for you, I'd never even come this far." She kissed Akko's scar, "You are my strength and my future. I don't  _have_  a future without you in it, whether you believe you belong there or not."

Diana felt the negative emotions release their hold on Akko and a wave of relief washed over the two witches. Soon, longing, understanding, and acceptance followed. It felt as if her feelings and Akko's became one, in a perfect sync. They intertwined both of their hands and put their foreheads together. A sudden sense of completion came over them, all doubts about their relationship exorcised. They both knew something special was happening. Some people searched their whole lives for a relationship like this, yet they found it. They doubted, struggled, and fought for this moment without knowing their destination but now everything clicked into place. This was the final goal.

This was love.

"No one ever told me love would be this complicated." Diana chuckled.

"Maybe we just suck at it?" Akko half-joked.

"Perhaps," Diana smirked.

The spirits returned and chimed happily around the couple, cheering them on. "Your little friends are cute," Diana smiled.

"You're cute!" Akko beamed, eliciting a giggle from Diana.

They kissed each other, feeling like they were the only two people left in the world.

Except they weren't.

"It's so beautiful! Goodness, I'm tearing up!" Ursula grinned while wiping away a stray tear.

"We've truly witnessed something special today. I knew you two would go far, but to consistently exceed my expectations! I'm glad I chose to stick around. Congratulations, you've become soul-mates!" Woodward smiled.

Having a soul link was one thing, having a  _soul-mate_  was another. Soulmate relationships were not something people found, they were earned. While Diana's soul link may have been a fluke, the fact she and Akko's relationship evolved to such a spiritual level was anything but.

Akko slowly helped Diana to her feet and continued to hold her hand. She stared at the tall, ethereal woman beside Ursula who just smiled back at her. "We have not been properly introduced. My name is Woodward and I am one of the Nine Olde Witches who founded Luna Nova. I'm also Chariot's mentor." Woodward introduced.

"I'm Atsuko Kagari, but you can call me Akko! Ursula told me about you!" Akko exclaimed happily. Woodward patted her head and smiled. The powerful witch had left a legacy behind, being known for her wisdom and kindness. Even after all these centuries, she was—

"She said you were really nosey!" Akko finished. Diana slipped on her perfect mask to hide her amusement while Woodward glanced over at Ursula who was carefully avoiding her eyes. She'd talk with Chariot later, right now there were more pressing matters at hand. Before she could open her mouth, Akko fired another question.

"Are you haunting us?" the brunette asked, red eyes shimmering. There was no malice in the question, just honest, unfiltered curiosity.

"Akko, Woodward would like to discuss something important with us. You can ask her questions later, ok?" Diana explained gently. Akko nodded in response and focused all her attention on the duo in front of them.

"Actually, it is Chariot who would like to speak to you," Woodward informed while stepping aside to make room for her former pupil.

"Akko, you have so much potential but you just can't see it. You are just as strong as Diana, but you haven't tapped into that potential yet. As your mentor and your friend, I'm asking you to listen very carefully," Ursula started. Akko's expression turned serious as she nodded her head and listened. Diana gave the brunette's hand a gentle squeeze.

"You have such a wonderful heart. I've seen the things you can accomplish when you give it your all! However, instead of embracing your emotions, you let them take over. Your recklessness and impulsive tendencies are by-products of letting your feelings run wild. Your desire to make people smile gives you strength, but on the other hand, when you're feeling low you let those emotions possess you, disregarding everything else. Your feelings are a double-edged sword and you must learn to manage them, lest you hurt yourself or others," Ursula finished.

"I wouldn't hurt anyone on purpose," Akko defended.

"Not intentionally, but Akko, your life isn't your own. You can't be so reckless." Ursula continued. Akko felt a foreign sense of fear. She looked over at Diana and realized what Ursula meant. Diana was still shaken from Akko's accident. Because Akko let rage take over her in the greenhouse, she blindly chased after the culprit on her own when she should have sent out a signal. Akko was ready to face the consequences of her actions, but it never occurred to her that the people she loved would suffer too. Her friends, Ursula, the love of her life, she needed to take better of herself for their sake, not just her own.

"You're right, I always leap before I look. I spent all this time thinking about how I wasn't good enough for Diana when I should have spoken to her! Instead, I let my feelings eat me up and I couldn't see the truth right in front of me," Akko admitted while wrapping her arm around Diana's waist. "But, I don't know where to start. Will you help me?" Akko pleaded. Diana kissed her cheek and Ursula patted her head.

"Of course, just like the way you've helped us. Once you can manage your emotions, you will become a splendid witch! I believe in you," Ursula replied. She let out a sigh, "Croix suffered from something similar. She was a kind-hearted person, smart but humble. She was my best friend! But jealousy consumed her, changed her into someone else. She wasn't my Croix anymore, she was the enemy."

Akko and Diana hugged their mentor, knowing Croix was a difficult subject for the astronomy teacher to talk about. Woodward felt her own heart clench. After all, she was the reason Croix and Chariot fell apart. Had she been more focused on her both her pupils rather than the Grand Triskelion, their friendship would have lasted.

"You saved her. Because of you, Croix returned to me," Ursula smiled. "I stayed in contact with her after the Crisis. Akko, Croix wanted me to let you know that even when she was consumed by jealousy, she honestly enjoyed your company. Even though she was out for revenge, she couldn't hate you even if she wanted to. Croix made something for you when I told her about your struggle with your dragon spell."

The couple released Ursula so she could reach into her pocket. She pulled out two little cubes with Croix's signature design. "These can replace your wand. If you wear them both, it'll be like having two wands, but with much more control! With these, you'll be able to successfully pull off your dragon!" Ursula explained as she tapped one of the cubes to Akko's ring finger. The cube transformed into a ring and slipped on with ease, a perfect fit.

Akko examined the ring a with a huge smile on her face. "Can you tell Croix I had fun too? I liked her class and spending time together. I've already forgiven her." Akko said as she took out her wand. "Oh! And tell her I said thanks too!"

Akko turned her wand into her spectral katana and used the ring to conjure the dragon. The immense beast lit up the sky, and every scale shimmered on its detailed long body. The majestic creature followed Akko's blade as the brunette guided it effortlessly. The other three witches applauded and the spirits bounced around in merriment at the wondrous display. "I did it! Diana, look!" Akko shouted happily.

"There's no way I could miss it. Akko, it's stunning!" Diana praised, her heart filled with pride. Akko's warm smile and bright eyes made her heart flutter. The brunette had a way of making Diana fall for her over and over again. She didn't want to interrupt Akko's moment, but she really wanted-

Akko dismissed the spells abruptly before running up and kissing Diana, catching her off guard. "I felt like you wanted to be spoiled," she remarked while nuzzling into Diana's shoulder. The blonde was startled, Akko couldn't feel her emotions before, so why now? Woodward smiled at Diana's confusion.

"Soul-mates can feel each other's emotions. It works in both directions. There are other benefits too, but it is up to you two to discover them. Akko couldn't feel your emotions before because her own feelings caged her, keeping yours from reaching her. You two will need to work on controlling this new ability." Wood ward explained.

Diana watched as Akko took the remaining cube and tapped it against her girlfriend's ring finger before smoothly slipping the ring on. "Akko, this is yours," Diana objected shyly.

"I only need one anyway. I want you to use this ring to fulfill your dream," Akko replied before kissing Diana's ring. The matching rings made this entire scenario feel like—

"You may kiss the bride!" Ursula joked as she watched the two lovebirds. They smiled at each other and did just that. Woodward glanced at Ursula. Her pupil became such a wonderful guide and mentor. The ghostly witch thought maybe she could learn a thing or two from her former student. The spirit vanished, knowing Chariot would take care of those two.

"When's the honeymoon?" came a voice from above. The pair looked up to see their friends on their brooms.

"We thought something big was going down after we saw that dragon. Looks like it's just you two flirting again." Amanda smirked. The other friends snickered before flying down to congratulate the blushing witches on their 'marriage'. They teased the 'newly-weds' as they made their way back to the dorms. Diana couldn't help but think about how much she'd miss her companions when the year ended. The thought of being away from Akko made her anxious. She'd nearly lost her once, she didn't want to part again so soon.

"Diana, look at me," Akko urged gently. The moment their eyes met, Diana's tension dispersed. Akko kissed the scar on Diana's lip. "What is it?"

"There are many things I need to look after back home, but I don't want to be separated from you," Diana answered honestly.

"Then I'll come too!" Akko chirped. Before, Diana would have immediately objected. However, things were different now.

"I need you, Kiwi." she replied while stroking Akko's cheek.

"I'm here, Princess!" Akko beamed back.

"Barb, we can't lose to them!" Hannah smiled as she hugged Barbara.

"Hannah!" Barbara blushed, but she returned the hug anyway.

"With all this flirting you guys will be suspended before the year is over anyway," Sucy remarked.

Lotte laughed while the green team followed behind chatting excitedly about the upcoming Summer Break.

The school year was ending, but they all knew this was only the beginning.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a sequel that explains more and addresses some of the issues I had with this fic. It develops the characters further and addresses new challenges. It's called: "Queen of Kiwis"
> 
> There is also an M fic that follows the events after this fic. I split it up on this site because I know some people want to preserve the innocence of the characters. Totally understandable! The M scene doesn't fit with the rest of the fic and I learned having it separated all together is probably for the best. It's called "Boundaries".


End file.
